Rebirth of Carnage
by Blaze Meikyokan
Summary: The Z Senshi are plunged back into battle, and it seems as if the very world is about to come crashing down...
1. Opening

Following the defeat of the evil Buu, there was a brief period of peace...but peace for the Z Senshi lasts only so long, as it has not yet been even one year since the defeat of the evil pink menace....  
  
But sometimes it's better not to look at new challenges as new experiences, but to look back upon past experiences and compare. The Z Senshi are soon to find themselves in quite the predicament, as an entire new wave comes forth from the evil Dr.Gero!  
  
Things are not always as perfect as they seem to be, and the Z Senshi are about to find this out first hand. The brief moment of peace has ended, and it's time for the rebirth of battle.....the rebirth of dismay.....the Rebirth.....of Carnage.......  



	2. Volume 1

"Rebirth of Carnage: vol 1"  
  


  
The computers blipped. The time had come. Two stasis pod doors opened up. A figure stepped out of one of them, out of the steamy enviroment that he'd been created in, and lived in for his entire existence. Icy steam clung to his ripped black arm. He turned his head to the other open pod. "Tatsuujin...it's time." The other figure stepped out. Her long silver swayed behind her. "Let's go Ryuujin..." They walked out of the laboratory, into the light of the midday sun. Another pod, reading the number '23' is still closed.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Goku looked at Goten. "You have to try harder!" Goten whined, "But dad....I'm trying as hard as I can..." Then he got punched in the chin. "You can do better!" He rubbed his chin, and then his aura flared. Goku smiled and went on defense as his son sent a barrage of punches his way. He blocked them all easily, and then kicked Goten away. "Come on! Try as hard as you can!" He dashed at the chibi saiyajin and went on offense. Goten blocked some of them but got hit with just as many.  
--------------------------------------  
  
Piccolo meditated outside the entrance to the room of spirit and time, waiting for Goku and Goten. They had been in there for two hours already. Then the gateway opened behind him, and the two of walked out, both looking rather beat up. Goku looked over at Piccolo. "Piccolo! What are you doing here?" Piccolo stopped meditating and looked up at Goku and Goten. "We have a problem...."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ryuujin laughed manically as he flew through the air, firing ki balls in all directions. The ki balls collided into buildings, causing multiple explosions. People screamed as they met their dooms. Tatsuujin rolled her eyes. "Are you done yet?" Ryuujin floated down to the ground and fired a one handed ki beam at an office building. As it collapses he turnes to Tatstuujin with a smirk on his face. "It feels so good to be out of those damned pods...", Tatsuujin shook her head. "Your just wasting time. Let's just get it done with." They both float into the air, high above the city. Tatsuujin points her hand at the ground and fires a beam. The beam goes through buildings and hits the ground, causing a tremor. The entire city collapses in on itself and then explodes. The two androids float there, the light reflecting off their blank eyes. Then the two of them take off. Ryuujin looks over his shoulder at his sister. "Where do you think he might be?" She gives a slight shrug. "Who knows? Let's just keep blowing up cities, we're bound to get their attention."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"But....how is that possible? Cell was Dr.Gero's last creation, he said so himself!" Goku was in shock. Piccolo was expressionless. "I don't know how it's possible, but there's two androids running around as we speak. They've already destroyed three cities, and the casualties are adding up. I saw them...but I don't thin they noticed me." Goku nods. "Let's go...we can't let them destroy the planet." Piccolo and Goku take off into the sky, and Goten jumps into the air. "Hey! Wait for me!" He takes off after them.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Ryuujin looked at the police officer in front of him and smirked. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you, could you repeat that?" The officer trembled and held his gun up at the androids face. "I said put your arms over you head!!" Ryuujin laughed and raised his hand in the air. The officer fired a shot, at Ryuujin, who caught the bullet. The officer stared in terror as Ryuujin dropped the bullet and proceeded to grab him. "Put him down!" Ryyujin looked up from where the voice came. Tatsuujin, who was tearing through a crowd of people, stopped and looked up as well. Goku floated down next to Ryuujin, with Piccolo behind him. Ryuujin smiled. "Son Gokuo..." He flung the officer into a nearby wall. Tatsuujin came floating up behind her brother and the androids stood there, back to back. Goku narrowed his eyes at the two of them and took his fighting stance. "I can't allow you to continue killing people and destroying cities. Your reign of terror ends here!" Piccolo throws off his cape and his turban and stands next to Goku. None of them make a move, each of them waiting for their opponents to go. Then Goku pushes off of Piccolo, and jumps at Ryuujin. Ryyujin and Tatsuujin run in opposite directions, and Goku follows Ryuujin. Piccolo dashes off after Tatsuujin. The four warriors meet their opponents, respectively, and the fight begins.   
  
-------------------------------  
Goku goes on offense, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at super speed at Ryuujin. Ryuujin, smirking, parries all of them, and brings his fist into the underside of Goku's chin. Goku flips backwards, regains his balance, and fires a ki beam. Ryuujin catches in and tosses it into a building behind him. Goku uses the window of opportunity and connects a crushing blow into Ryuujin torso. Ryuujin staggers backwards, and Goku dashes at him. He smirks, and then flips over Goku and kicks him in the back of the head, sending him sprawling into the ground face first. Goku pushes himself off the ground, and gets hit in the back by a Renzoku Energy Dan.  
  
----------------------------------  
Piccolo spin kicks at Tatsuujin, who ducks under it easily, and then brings her fist into his knee, sending him into another 360 spin. She grabs him by the neck, stopping him, and jumps onto his back. She flips backwards, snapping his chin up and cracking his back. Piccolo coughs up blood, and turns around to face her, but she's nowhere to be seen. He looks around frantically. Tatsuujin flips onto his head, standing on one foot with her arms folded. "Hmm...hmm....so this is the mighty Piccolo?" She turns he foot quickly, whipping his neck around and backflips off him. He spins and hits the floor. She lifts him up by the shirt and starts to pound on his face. Suddenly, Goten flys into her, ramming her in the head. She drops Piccolo and staggers backwards. Goten stands on the ground, in his fighting stance. Tatsuujin lookes at him, a bit surprised, and then smirks. "Begone child, or you'll get yourself hurt." Goten smirked and then powered up. His aura flares up and his hair turns gold, and his eyes turn green, and then he reaches SSj2. He smirks and gets ready to go on the offensive.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Goku looked around. 'Where'd he go?' At that moment, Ryyujin appeared infront of him and threw him into a pile of rubble. The rubble exploded and Goku stepped out, in Super Saiyajin 3. Ryuujin looked shocked, and Goku dashed at him. He brought his fist into Ryuujins face. "Ryuken!!!" A golden dragon shot out of his fist and wrapped around Ryuujin. He screamed as it tightened its grip. Goku cupped his hands and a ki ball appeared in his hands. Ryuujin started trembling, and then exploded with energy. The energy dragon around him exploded, and he fired a huge ki beam at Goku, who gets hit and flys backwards through two buildings. Ryuujin floats into the air and begins to glow green. The ground begins to rumble and Ryuujin arches an eyebrow. A blue ball of energy swells up on the ground, and then explodes. Vegeta floats up through the smoke, with his arms folded, in SSj2. "Kakorotto....looks like you could use some help." Ryuujin looks down at Vegeta and smirks.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Tatsuujin, despite Gotens transformation, blocked everything that came her way. Piccolo dashed up beside her and started helping Goten. She smirks, and continues to block. As Goten throws a punch, she catches his fist and flings him around in to Piccolo and fires a ki blast. She dashes at the two of them, and starts to pound on them both. "Masenku!!!" Tatsuujin gets hit in the back with Gohan's beam, as he rockets down next to his brother. "Goten....are you alright." Goten, a bit beaten up, smiles. "I'm fine!" Gohan smiles and looks at Piccolo. "How about you Piccolo-sama?" Piccolo dusts himself off and doesnt say a word. Gohan chuckles and helps Goten up. "Piccolo...take Goten home..." Piccolo nods and puts his cape and turban back on. Goten is about to protest when Piccolo grabs him and takes off into the sky. Gohan watches them go, and then turns his attention back to Tatsuujin. "I don't know how you got here, but I'm going to make sure you dont stay." Tatsuujin dahses at Gohan, and they start trading punches.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Goku looks up at Vegeta and Ryuujin going at it in mid-air. He smikrs. 'He did it again.' Then he rockets up next to Vegeta, and the two of them start fighting Ryuujin. Ryuujin, blocks most of their hits, but gets hit serveral times. Vegeta and Goku punch at his face at the same time, each connecting. Ryuujin staggers backwards, and then kicks Goku hard in the gut. Goku holds his stomache, and Vegeta vaults over him. Ryuujin blasts him with ki sending him flying. Vegeta hits the ground and Ryuujin blasts him with another ki beam. Goku slams his knee into Ryuujins teeth, sending him crashing into a building. He gets buried uneder a pile of rubble and Goku is about to charge him. Two red swirling ki balls come flying at him and explode on his back. Goku screams and turns around. He looks onto the top of a tall building. He see's a black cape fluttering in the wind. 'Piccolo? No....it can't be...' The mysterious figure floats towards him. He's wearing black shoulder armor, and black pants. His mohawk hair blows gently in the wind. "Hmph...so you are Son Gokuo..." Goku narrows his eyes. "Who are you?" The mysterious person laughs. "I am Kaiujin, better known to you as Android 23..." Goku's expression remains the same. "I should have known..."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
All combat had stopped. The three androids stood opposite the three Saiyajins. Ryuujin, Kaiujin, and Tatsuujin, all folded their arms and smirked. Kaiujin spoke up. "As you already know, we are the works of Dr.Gero....but we didnt come from his main laboratory. Dr.Gero was no idiot...he had a backup lab, and started his work there. The computer from his original lab, while shutting down, sent a siganl to the backup lab....and thus the work was started anew." Goku narrowed his eyes. "So does that mean that there may be more androids?" Instead of answering him, Kaiujin just smirks and removes his cape. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, sensing the renewal of battle, took their fighting stances. The six fighters paired off, Ryuujin and Vegeta, Tatsuujin and Gohan, and Kaiujin and Goku. Gohan powered up as high as he could, not going Supersaiyajin so the Earth wouldnt blow up. Goku, in SSj3, powers up to his max. Vegeta powers up as high as he can in SSj2. And the fight begins again.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Vegeta and Ryuujin disappeared, moving too fast to be seen by even the best trained eye. Shockwaves, and sonic booms resounded, signaling a point of confrontation. The streaks they left in the sky left after images, to make it seem as though their were two armies fighting. Then all the images faded away, and only two combatants could be seen. Vegeta brought his hands right into Ryuujins face. "Final Flash!" He fired his beam, and sent Ryuujin flying backwards. Vegeta dashed at him before he could regain his composure and buried his elbow deep into Ryuujin's back. Ryuujin backahands Vegeta and starts pounding on his face with a look of rage in those blank eyes of his. Vegeta, bleeding from the mouth, kicks Ryuujin off of him, only to have him flip in midair and rocket into his chest. Vegeta holds in his scream, despite his internal bleeding, and lets out a burst of energy. Ryuujin goes flying backwards, into a truck that was parked in the street nearby. The truck explodes, and Vegeta stands up. His face contorts with rage and he powers up again. The air around him crackles, and the ground begins to shake. His hair grows longer and his aura flares up higher. Vegeta had reached SSj3. Ryuujin stood back up and looked at his opponent, now transformed, with shock.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tatsuujin was having a harder time than she expected. Gohan knew this, and smiled to himself. Gaining the upper hand, he threw her into the ground, and fired a ki beam at her. Tatsuujin let out a scream of pain, and Gohan rocketed down onto her, pounding on her gut. She brought her knee into the side of his head hard, and then jumped onto his back. She wraps her legs around his torso, and her arms around his neck, and starts to squeeze as hard as she can. Gohan's attempts to break free are interupted by a heel to the groin. He can't scream in pain, as her arms are cutting off his vocal chords. He starts turning blue, and then rams her into a building. She clings onto him, and her rams her into the ground. Her grip loosens, and he grabs her arms and flips her over him, onto the ground. She looks up at him with her blank eyes, and a look of compassion comes over his face. She kicks him in the teeth, and the compassionate look all but dissappears.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Kaiujin and Goku float there in mid-air, sizing each other up. The wind blows through their hair, and then Goku dashes at Kaiujin. His arms and legs are a blur as he goes on offense. Kaiujins arms are blurs as he blocks Goku's barrage. Kaiujin blocks again, and then brings his leg up, catching Goku in the nuts. A loud crack is heard, and resounds through whats left of the city. Goku screams in pain, and then curses. Kaiujin laughs and kicks Goku in the side. He raises his hand over his head and flings twin ki balls at him. The ki balls have a link between them and start to spin around. The wrap around Goku and then explode. Goku recovers and fires a beam at Kaiujin, and the teleports. He appears behind Kaiujin and pushes him into the beam. He then porceeds to grab Kaiujin by the back of the neck. He rockets down to the ground with him, and flys along, dragging him across the ground. He lets him go and he goes skidding into a lamp post. The post bends down over him, and Goku cups his hands. Kaiujin gets up and slams the shoudler with the armor on it into Goku's face. Goku flips backwards and lands on his neck. Kaiujin smirks and starts pounding on the back of Goku's head.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Vegeta looked at Ryuujin, and Ryuujin looked back at him. They dashed at each other again, and started to trade blows. Ryuujin trips Vegeta, and then jumps on him, slaming his fist into his neck. Vegeta right hooks him, sending him flipping to the ground. Vegeta jumps up and kicks Ryuujin into the air. He holds his palm up. "Big Bang Attack!" He fires the blast, which catches Ryuujin in the chest and explodes. Ryuujin hits the ground smoking and Vegeta smirks. Ryuujin stands back up and his arms begin to glow with green energy. Vegeta's aura flares and he charges up. Ryuujin and Vegeta both crackle with energy, and Ryuujin fires a huge beam at Vegeta. Vegeta isnt ready, and gets hit with it. He gets blasted backwards and lays on the floor, smoking Ryuujin walks over to him and puts his foot on his chest. Vegeta reaches up and puts his fist through Ryuujin's chest and then pulls it out. The mechanial wiring sparks inside of him, and then Vegeta kicks him hard in the face, making his head fall off. Vegeta, still not satisfied, aims his palm at Ryuujins body and fires a huge blast. Vegeta turns to see the rest of the fighting.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Tatsuujin slams her hands into the ground, and then pulls her hands up, tearing it up. Gohan loses his balance, and falls onto his back. Tatsuujin smirks and grabs a lamp post. She rips it out of the ground, and gets ready to hit him with it. Gohan flips over it, and grabs the other end. He wrenches it from her grasp, and throws it over his shoulder. She dashes right into him, and rams him backwards. She kicks him hard in the side of the head, and he falls to one knee. She walks up to him, about to deliver the coup de grace, and he brings his hand up into her face and fires a huge blast. She screams as she gets caught in the beam, and her body rips apart. Gohan lowers his head and turns away.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Goku stood there panting, with his hands on his knees. Kaiujin smirked, and looked around. He saw Vegeta nd Gohan coming up behind Goku, with andriods 21 and 22 nowhere to be found. "Ryuujin and Tatsuujin defeated?" He narrowed his eyes and then smirked. He held his arms out and peices of Ryuujin and Tatsuujin came flying into him. The three of them watched in amazement. "Just like Android 13....." Goku muttered as Kaiujin's muscles bulged out and his aura flared. Goku turned to Gohan. "Gohan...I have an idea...but you can't be here..." Gohan looked shocked. "But..." "No arguement,s just go!" Gohan nodded and took off. As Kaiujin continued to power up, Goku turned to Vegeta. "Do you remember how to do the fusion dance?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "I won't fuse with you again..." Goku shook his head, "You have to Vegeta....besdies, it's not permanant..." Vegeta scoweled and prepared to do the fusion dance. Goku smiled and they began. "Fu....." Kaiujin finished powering up, and fired a blast at them, which split into two and hit the both of them. They both get blasted back, and Vegeta rockets towards him. "Vegeta!" Vegeta ignores Goku and punches Kaiujin in the chest several times. Kaiujin smirks and grabs Vegeta. He lifts him over his head and slams him down onto his knee, backfirst. Blood spews out of his mouth and Kaiujin tosses him towards Goku. Vegeta staggers up to his feet.   
  
"Kakorotto....try to stay with me..." Goku nods, and they both dash at Kaiyujin. They start to pound away at him, and he gets pushed backwards. They both uppercut him at the same time, but he doesnt move. Instead, he smiles and grabs them both by the neck and squuezes. Then he gets hit with one of Gohan's ki beams in the back. He drops the two of them and turns to Gohan. "So....you want to play too?" Kaiujin rockets up at Gohan. He starts to beat on him, and Goku looks at Vegeta. "Now's our chance...." Vegeta nods. "Fu.....sion......HA!!!!!!!!!!" They hit the fusion dance perfectly, and fuse into Gogeta in SSj4. Kaiujin throws Gohan into the ground, and notices Gogeta standing there. "Who the hell are you?" Gogeta smiled, and then, talking with both Vegeta's and Goku's voices, responded. "I am your doom..." Gogeta dashes at Kaiujin and they start to phase fight. The dissappears and Gohan looks up, trying to find them. Ki beams comes flying towards the ground, and Gohan jumps backwards. The two combatants become visible again, in a power struggle. Their hands clasped, and their arms locked, they try to force the other to his knee's. Both fighters smirk, thinking that they are the stronger of the two. Gogeta then strengthens his grip. Kaiujin's knees begin to bend, and he realizes that he can't win this test of might. Gogeta smirks and then slams his foot into Kaiujins throat. Losing his grip completely, Kaiujins hands are crushed in Gogeta's grip. Kaiujin jumps backwards and shakes his hands out. Gogeta smirks again and his hands begin to glow white. He rears his arms back, and then throws two ki beams at Kaiujin. Kaiujin tries to catch them, but he can't handle them and he gets blown backwards.  
  
Gogeta charges up and a ki ball appears infront of him. Kayiujin regains his balance. Gogeta charges up more and then graps the ki ball, and does a sweeping motion with his arms. "Final Kamehameha!!!!!" He fires a huge beam at Kaiujin, who's eyes grow wide. As the ki beam envolps him and his body becomes unstable, he screams. The beam breaks and explodes on Kaiujin and the explosion envelops the surrounding area. Gohan shields himself, and Gogeta laughs. When the smoke from the explosion clears, theres no trace of the androids, and the city is in ruins. The time on the fusion runs out and Goku and Vegeta split apart. They powers down and flot in midair panting. Gohan floats up to them. "Do you think that's the last of the androids?" Goku shrugs. "Only time will tell...."  
  
  
**_  
_**


	3. Volume 2 (part 1)

Rebirth of Carnage: Volume 2  
  


Three months after the first three androids in the new wave from Dr. Gero's secondary lab, the presence of evil could be felt again...Tien shudders, looking at the three shady figures before him, sensing their tremendous power. He could only see their wavy outlines from behind the waterfall, but theri ki was enough to proverbally penetrate his soul, making his very being tremble in fear. "They apparently can't sense me....so I have that advantage..." He looks again at the three figures "...but my power level pales in comparison to theirs..." He clenches his fist and takes a step towards the waterfall. "But I have to try... there's nothing to be gained by staying here..." He steps a little bit closer, and two of the three figures fly off. He stops dead in his tracks. 'Did they see me...?' After a few heart pounding moments, he comes to the conclusion that they still didn't notice him. He breathes a breath of relief, and then looks out from the waterfall. The first thing he notices is the pitch black dredlocks, waving in the wind. The bright yellow gi, the muscle tone of the arms. Looking upon this unkown man on the whole, he didn't seem too intimidating, but Tien felt the immense power radiating off of him. But the ki he was feeling felt strange to him...but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The man turns his head to the side, and Tien pulls his head back into the waterfall quickly. 'Kuso...he saw me...' An orange light begins to glow through the water. Tien, sensing the iminent attack, dashes out from behind the falls just as the beam is fired.   
The explosion rocks the valley as rocks, dirt, water, vegetation and flames are blasted skywards in all directions. The smoke billows into the air, clouding all vision for those in the imediate area, and can be seen for miles for those who are not. The explosion subsides and the smoke thins out, revealing a huge gaping hole in the cliffside. The water, never to be stopped unless dammed, follows it's new course and cascades down through the crater. Tien looks back to see the man, but he's no longer there. "Nani?!" Tien looks around frantically, then turns around, all but too late, and gets the fist of the mystery man slammed into his face. As Tien falls to the ground, unconcious, the man tosses a jewled dagger next to his head, which sticks into the ground vertically, then blade of it digging into the ground. The man snickers, "Keep the dagger...courtesy of Cerax." He snickers again and flys off.  
  
Mirai no Trunks lands next to what used to be the path of the waterfall over the small cliff. "Tien-san?" Trunks looks arouns and see's Tien bleeding from the mouth, lying on the ground. "Tien-san!" He rushes over to him and kneels down by his side, lifting his head, shaking him lightly. "Tien-san...what happened?" Tien's eyes open slowly. "We....have to...warn...the others..." Trunks lifts him up and helps him to stand, and something catches his eye. "Huh?" He stops down to pick it up, Tien's arm over his shoulder, finding the jeweled dagger. He pulls it out of the ground and stands back upright. He turns it over, examining it, and narrows his eyes at what finds. "So...they're back...." He hangs teh dagger from his sash and floats up slowly with Tien. Trunks thinks to himself, 'Don't worry Tien...I'll get you help, and tell the others...' He looks down at teh dagger again, nearly sick with hatred, pain, and grief. He flys slowly with Tien to find Son Gokuo and the others. As he flys the sun shines over the dagger....and over the small 'RR' mark of the Red Ribbon Army.....  
  
Arriving at Son Gokuo's house about a half an hour later, Trunks lays Tien down on the ground carefully. "Son Gokuo-san!" Gokuo opens the door, looking a bit tired, the looks imediately leaves his face as he see's Tien on the ground. "What happened?" Trunks tosses the dagger to Gokuo, who catches the hilt of it. "Turn it over..." Gokuo nods and turns it over in his hands, finding the 'RR' centered on the opposite side of the hilt. He narrows his eyes. "So...there are more of them...did you see them?" Trunks shakes his head. "No, they attacked Tien while I wasn't around. I found him lying on the ground, bleeding. If we get him to help, he might be able to tell us something..." Gokuo nods ands walks over to Tien, lifting him up and taking him inside.  
Gohan and Videl stand up when they see Tien. "What happened?" Gokuo shakes his head. " I don't know...we have to get him fixed up..." Gohan reaches into his pocket and tosses Gokuo a senzu bean. Not askin why he has it, he pops it into Tien's mouth and forces him to chew & swallow it. They set him down in a chair and wait for the senzu to take effect. In a few moments, Tien opens his eyes and hodls his head. He looks around, seeing all of them standing around him. "Arigatou...but we have no time. There are three people with extrememly high power levels. Two of them flew off before I could see them. The one who attacked me was tremendously strong though..." Gokuo pauses for a moment, looking at Tien "You...coud sense their power?" Tien nods, and Trunks looks at Gokuo. "But...that's not possible..." Gokuo nods "I know...something weird is going on..." Tien, looking confused, looks at them quizzically. "What's going on? What isn't it possible?" Gokuo shows him the dagger, which glitters as the many faceted jewels catch the light. Tien stares at the marking, looking more confused than previously. "An android?.....he couldn't have been...." Tien takes the dagger in his hand and turns it around, just as a shining pillar of light makes contact with the ground outside.  
All eyes are on the door, and nobody says anything for a while. Gokuo stands up to his full height, his shoulders drawn back, and clenches his fist. Tien drops the dagger. "That ki...it's him..." Gokuo loks at the rest of them. " Come on...it's time to meet this mysterious android face to face..." He takes a few steps towards the door, hesitates as if being held back, then walks outside. Gohan, Videl, Trunks and Tien follow him, standing in a line, with Gokuo a few yards in front of them. Cerax stands with his back to them, arms folded, dredlocks blowing to the side in the wind. "Son Gokuo, you seem upset..." He smirks, unoticable to the Z Senshi, snf Gokuo narrows his eyes. "Kisama....what are you?" Cerax turns around, the smirk remaining on his face "Care to find out?" Gokuo shifts his weight, and slides into his fighting stance. Cerax, still smirking with an arrogant superiority, motions for him to bring it. Gokuo disappears, moving too fast to see, and swings his fist towards Cerax's face. Cerax, as if Gokuo is moving in slow motion and is merely a swinging punching bag, steps to the side and slams his knee into Gokuo's gut. Gokuo falls to one knee, clutching his abdomen, bleeding from the mouth. "Is this the mighty Son Gokuo? I'm surprized." Cerax spins and drops to the ground, kicking upwards and connects with Gokuo's ching. Gokuo's mouth snaps shut and he falls onto his back. The rest of them stare in disbeleif over what has just occured. Cerax dusts his hands off, spinning back up to his feet with a dramatic flourish. He points at Son Gohan with a sadistic grin. "Be on your feet, son of Son Gokuo, for you are next in line...." Gohan narrows his eyes and dashes towards Cerax, all judgement clouded by rage. Cerax smirks and flys off before Gohan gets even halfway to him. Gohan stops next to his father, who's lying on the floor in agony. Gohan trembles, his fists clenched so tightly that blood trickles down his knuckles. He throws his head back, falling to his knee's "GERO!!" A vague ghostly snicker seemingly floats through the air with the wind.  
  
Cerax floats over the rebuit city with a look of sadistic glee. He raises his hand over his head, a glowing orb of ki enveloping his fist. A large man, wearing dark blue pants with a streak of black lightning down the leg, suddenly appears infront of him, his short blue hair tussling in the wind. Cerax puts his hand down with a smirk. "Ceringo.." Ceringo shakes his head as if to hold all questions. "Leave the city...our target is the Z Senshi....specifically the Son family. They have been made of our presence here, and as such will come. After our goals are completed...we'll see what transpires." Cerax scowls "Out of the way, brother, it's in my programming..." Ceringo snickers "Then perhaps something can be arranged, however we will wait until Ceta arrives." Cerax nods, obviously not too happy with this, but accepting it none-the-less. "What'll we do until then?" Ceringo cracks his knuckles, which let out a metallic *clangs* and smirks. " let us prove which of us is the superior creation..." Cerac smirks as well, and the two androids dash at each otehr in the sky above the city. As they collide and begin trading blows, a soic boom shakes the surrounding area. Cerax's and Ceringo's fists become blurs as they attempt to connect with the other. Due to their near identical programming, however, their fists collide at every blow, causing ripples of power to burst from them at the time of collision. Ceringo's programming, favoring deviation rather than continuation, shows him an opoortunity. He slams his foot into Cerax's knee. Cerax floats backwards quickly and fires a dark orange blast towards the other android. Ceringo reels, allowing Cerax to rocket in, delivering a crushing uppercut upon his brother. Ceringo, as if disavowing any attack made by Cerax, fluidly brings his arm up and catches Cerax by the throat, lifting him higher into the air. Cerax, held out too far by Ceringo to kick him, clutches at his hand with both of his own. The larger android's iron grip lossens and Cerax floats backwards. Ceringo smirks. "No need to progress any further than that..." Cerax scowels and looks to the side. The horizon turns a dark, crimson red, and black lightning strikes several times in the distance. Cerax and Ceringo both turn to it. Ceringo nods "He's coming..." Cerax floats down and behind Ceringo a bit. "Then it's time for me to proceed..." Ceringo turns towards him "Wait until he's actually here...we'll work out a strategy for battle..." Cerax fires a large blast at Ceringo, who turn does his best to cancel it, however leaving the bulk of the blast to hit him. When the flash of the beam is gone, Cerax is nowhere to be seen. Ceringo narrows his eyes "Kuso! His programming is faulty...he'll have to be dealt with..." Ceringo dissappears, leaving tiny streaks and an after image were previously was. On the far end of the city, several buildings collapse on themselves.  
  
Vegeta smirks as he floats down to the space in front of Son Gokuo's house. The message had been simple...Son Gokuo needed his help. 'Kakorotto...have you finally come to your senses?' he thinks to himself as he touches one foot on the ground, arms crosses over his chest. "Vegeta...I'm glad you came..." Vegeta looks over his shoulder at Gokuo without turning around. Gokuo was looking just fine, now, after his earlier confrontation with Cerax. "Your story is interesting Kakorotto...I'm glad that you finally realized that you are nothing without me." Vegeta turns his head forward, thinking '...if he can't beat them, how can I...?' Gokuo clears his throat "Yeah....these guys are different than anybody we've faced before....they're fighting skill is uncanny. They're strong..." he rests one hand on his stomach "...incredibly strong. They seem different from the other androids..." Vegeta turns around fully, facing Gokuo "How do you mean?" Gokuo shakes his head slightly, as if trying to figure something out for himself. "Their ki can be sensed...and they can aparantly sense our ki as well..." Vegeta seems a bit shocked as he hears this 'Are...are they becoming more human?' He shakes the thought out of his head '...No, that's impossible.' he turns around again. "Don't worry Kakorotto...they shall fall before the might of the Saiyajin Prince..." Gokuo turns his head to the side 'Let's just hope so...'  
The five warriors stand outside Son Gokuo's house,all decked out in their fighting uniforms, ready to die fighting. Gohan nudged Tien slightly "Are you sure your up to this? Tien bows his head "I'll do all I can..." Vegeta snickers slightly to himself, a haughty look of superiorty on his face mixed with detatched anxiety. Gokuo, tightening his sash, turns to them and nods "Then let's go..." With that, the five of them become enveloped in their signiture colored ki and fly off into the sky, towards the city.  
  
Ceringo waits as Ceta flys up to him slowly. Ceringo shakes his head "Cerax's programming has malfunctioned...and it would appear that the time of waiting is up..." Ceta nods, unfolding the wings that were drapped around his shoulders, revealing his dark purple gi. His sash tussles in the wind "There are no problems that we alone cannot overcome. Cerax's malfunction is unexpected, but not a disaster. He will be dealt with, after we have dealt with Son Gokuo along with the warriors that fight by his side." Ceringo nods, and they both turn towards the city. Five shining ki's blaze in the distance, streaking accross the sky towards them. As they get closer, the Z Senshi become visible. The five warriors stop short infront of the two androids, and the seven warriors float in absolute silence. Gokuo looks from Ceringo to Ceta. "Where's the other one?" Ceta smirks, his wings stretched out to their fullest. "It appears that he will not be joining us...no matter..." Ceta drapes his wings over his back once again and fluidly shifts into a gracefull fighting stance. "Enough idle banter....Son Gokuo, the time of your death is upon you, and I am your escort unto infinity." Gokuo narrows his eyes, shifting into his fighting stance. "When and if you see Dr. Gero, tell him that not only will all his experiments fail, but his memory will forever live in shame." Ceta smirks at this, and the rest of the senshi take their fighting stances.  
Trunks and Gohan look at each other, nod, and simultaniously dash at Ceringo, while Vegeta and Gokuo dash at Ceringo. The androids welcome their assaults, easily evading and blocking the maneuvers. Tien looks back and forth between the combatants, wondering what he should do. 'I...I shouldn't even be here..I'm not strong enough to help...' He looks down below him, where the city is collapsing in on itself, building by building. He shakes his head, a feeling of insignifigance overwhelming him. 'I'll wait for the right moment...then sacrifice myself for the sake of the others....' He turns his attention back to the fighters before him, compeating in mortal combat.  
Ceta pulls his hand back, still managing to block the onslaught of the two Saiyajin with his remaning arm and his leg, and slams his fist into the side of Vegeta's head. Vegeta, being pushed by the sheer power and force of the blow, crashes into Gokuo. Ceta smirks and backflips in mid-air, bringing his foot into Gokuo's side, sending the two Saiyajin warriors spinning earthward. Vegeta shakes it off, snarls, and pushes off Gokuo, flying back at Ceta with his fist drawn back. Gokuo flips around, righting himself, and riccochets off the ground, flying back into the fray.  
  
Trunks and Gohan time their punches exactly, moving like mirror images of each other, trying to at least break the androids guard. Ceringo ducks under their blows, grabbing their legs in an iron grip. Holding their legs like a vice, he begins flipping around, ignoring their constant attempts to break free. With a smirk on his face, he ceases flipping and releases his grip on their legs, sending them higher into the air. They catch themselves easily, but Ceringo sends twin ki beams at them, which snake around each other in a fancy, yet lethal, light show. Trunks holds his hands out infront of him, cupped, to catch the beam aimed at him, and Gohan does the same. The beam slams into them, sending them backwards, but they slow momentarily. Trunks clenches his eyes shut, feeling the beam burn into his hands. WIth a tremendous cry, Trunks' aura flares and his jacket explodes as he transforms into a Super Saiyajin. The beam is diverted by his sudden power up, and sails into the sky, never to be seen again. Gohan continues to struggle with the beam, knowing full well that he cannot transform into his Super Saiyajin state without endangering the planet. Nevertheless, he powers up, his aura glowing with an odd mystic light. He spins around quickly, slapping the beam back towards it's point of origin. Ceringo flips out of the way just in time, the tips of his sash getting caught in the beam and cinged. He looks up at his two opponents, Mirai no Trunks in Super Saiyajin form, and Mystic Gohan, powered up by Dai Kaioshin. He looks at them, and where most otehrs would tremble, he smirks, coupled with an arrogant snicker. "It would appear that playtime...is over.." In a flash of light, he dashes towards the two of them, and their power-ups seem to make little difference at all.  
  
Ceta grabs the back of Gokuo's head and throws him down towards the ground, raising his arm over his head as he does so. A dark crimson ki orb appears in his hand, crackling with black lightning. Before he can throw it, Vegeta rams into him with his shoulder from behind. Ceta gets knocked off balance and the orb dissipates. Vegeta, wasting no time on chivalry and honor, begins firing his Renzoku Energy Dan. The small explosions battering Ceta seem to be keeping him in check, but suddenly, with a dramatic flourish, Ceta throws his arms out to the side and extends his wings to their fulest, a circular surge of energy spreading out from him. Vegeta gets blasted backwards, tumbling over in mid-air. He rights himself, and holds his arms in front of his face. Ceta turns around, his eyes now without pupils and glowing red. The ground starts to shake, prompting Ceta and Vegeta to look down. From under a pile of rubble a golden light penetrates through the rocks. Energy jumps back and forth of the mound of debris. The air turns black momentarily, with torrents of wind picking up. Ceta narrows his eyes "Son Gokuo..." The pile of rubble explodes, and Gokuo floats straight up into the air slowly, in Super Saiyajin level four. Vegeta stares at him, gape mouthed. Without saying a word, Ceta and Gokuo disappear, their fighting still audible, but only visible to the two of them. Vegeta holds his arms ar his sides, collecting energy, making the transformation to Super Saiyajin level 3. 'Damn you, Kakorotto...how do you do it?' The air darkens as the two warriors continue their battle.  
  
Gohan's aura flares up higher, as he watches Ceringo fight back and forth with Trunks. Ceringo lands a solid kick to Trunks' chin, causing his head to snap up. Using the opening he made for himself, Ceringo pounds Trunks in the gut repeatedly with his huge fist, at mind boggling speed, finishing with a powerfull lunging uppercut. Trunks flips backwards, his form returning to normal. Blood trickles down his chin as he float helplessly towards the remains of the city. Gohan narrows his eyes "You are a monster...one that I intend to rid the world of." He holds his arms over his head, collecting energy for his Masenku. Ceringo quirks his eyebrow and turns to Gohan. "You think you can remove me from the world, with that?" He smirks and holds his right hand at his hip, forming a blueish green ord in his hand, which is quickly growing. Gohan snarls and continues to gather energy, to focus his ki. The orb quickly envelops Cerningo's hand as it grows, and the two combatants stare at each other, knowing that this move will cost the loser dearly, and mean everything to the victor.  
As the two charge their attacks above him, Trunks crashes into the remains of an office building. He sits up slowly, wiping the blood from his mouth with his hand. He looks up into the sky, seeing Gohan and Ceringo charging their ki beams, and also Vegeta staring at a darkened area in the sky. "The power levels are getting out of hand...soon enough..." Before he gets to finish the sentence, a jewled dagger whizzes past his head, striking a section of wall behind him, sticking straight out. Trunks narrows his eyes, jumping to his feet, turning Super Saiyajin as he does so. He spins around, and see's Cerax with one foot on a pile of rubble with his arms crosses, dreadlocks blowing in the wind. "So...you showed up after all...let's go then, I don't have time for formalities..." Trunks dashes at Cerax, who meets his barrage with near perfect blocks, moving less gracefully than preiviously, but effective nonetheless. Trunks, getting rather angry that he can't connect with the android, pulls his fist back behind him then quickly whips it forwards towards Cerax's face. Cerax brings his arms up to block the blow, but the force of the impact sends him to the floor. No sooner had Cerax hit the floor than he was back up again, crouching low and kicking Trunks' feet out from under him. He spins up to a standing position and kicks Trunks in the side, sending him flying through a broken section of wall. "Shin Kiko-ho!!" An orange light spreads in a box around Cerax, slamming him into the ground. The light recedes, then reappears, this tiem however, Cerax stands up within it and flys upwards. Tien's eyes grow large, staring in utter disbelief that his move couldn't even paralyze Cerax as it had Cell. Cerax appears next to Tien, leaning against him. Tien narrows his eyes and swings his fist at him, but his fist slices through thin air. Having reappeared above him, Cerax hammers Tien to the ground, then looks back up as Trunks rams into him from the front. "You should pay more attention, kisama!"  
  
Gohan yells loudly, belting out 'Masenku', the name of the attack as he fires the shining beam towards Ceringo. Ceringo thrusts his hand forward at teh exact same moment, a tremendous beam shooting out of the radiating orb of ki encirclign his fist. The beams careen across the air between the two combatants, and collide with a deafening crash. Feeling the power of the opposing beam pushing toward his, Ceringo clasps his left hand onto his right wrist, increasing his beams power and sending the energy encounter back towards Gohan. Gohan grunts, mustering up more energy to pour into the beam, knowing that this could very well be an all or nothing situation. The point of collision between the two beams moves back and forth between them, each gaining ground and losing it just as quickly. Then, slowly at first, the beams begin moving back towards Gohan. His outward expression remaining calm, he redoubles his efforts, but to no avail. Searing pain shoots through his arms, and he can no longer maintain this contest of power. The combined beams crash into him and explode, causing him to scream in pain. As the smoke around him disipates, his clothes are now torn, and he's floating in almost the same place, seemingl unharmed by the beam. But the outward appearance is nothing compared to what is within...the thoughts buzzing through his head are of the knowledge that he could have won, at the cost of the planet. As he sways back and forth and his eyes force themselves to close, he thinks of Videl. His vision turns gray and the mighty Son Gohan falls earthward, unconcious. Ceringo dashes forward, grabbing him by the neck, pulling his fist back to end the job. Energy in the shape of a blade forms around his fist, and a smirk crosses his face. "Fare thee well, Son Gohan..." An orange orb slams into Ceringo's back, causing the ki around his fist to disipate and his grip on Gohan's neck to break, sending the Saiyajin down towards the ground once more. He turns around to see Cerax fkying towards him, being chased by Trunks and Tien. Cerax stops infront of him, and the two stare at each other coldly. Trunks diverts his attention to Gohan, reaching out and grabbing him out of the air, then flying downward with him. Trunks sets Gohan down carefully and looks back up at the android confrontation. 'What the hell is going on?' He looks down at Gohan. "Kuso...we're in pretty bad shape if Gohan was defeated..."  
  
Vegeta snarls, watching the flashes of light amidst the darkened area of sky. "Enough of this!" He fires a beam into the area he assumes Gokuo is fighting Ceta in. The beam is seemingly absorbed into the blackness, and Vegeta sighs. Abandoning all attempts to aid in the battle, he powers down, returning to his normal form. Then suddenly, both Ceta and Gokuo are visibel, both of them hunched over and panting. Ceta straightens himself and returns to his full height, as does Gokuo. Ceta draws his arms back and spreads his wings, his head tilting back. GOkuo narrows his eyes and clenches both fists. Vegeta looks between the two of them. 'Now I might be able to take him...' Vegeta powers up once more, quickly this time, a small explosion marking his transformation into Super Saiyajin 3. Gokuo turns his eyes to him for a moment, then back to Ceta. Vegeta dashes forward with his fist drawn back, but before he reaches Ceta, he gets knocked backwards by an invisible barrier. He shakes his head and tries again, with the same results. Growling lowly, he tries repeatedly to break through, pounding on the barrier, causing slight explosions with every punch. Ceta ignores the assault on his barrier and begins to radiate with energy.  
  
Tien stares as Ceringo and Cerax begin fighting. Floating up next to Tien, warching the androids fight each other, Trunks tries to figure things out for himself. "Did they say anything?" Tien shakes his head "No...they just...started fighting after a momentary pause." Trunks nods "This may be my only chance to power up..." Tien nods and floats a bit away from him. Trunks, concentrating on his ki, begins summoning all the power that he can. Already in his Super Saiyajin form, his expression changes subtly, along with his features. His hair brightens slightly as he reaches level two of the Super Saiyajin transformation. His aura radiates with power and Tein looks on in admiration for the power he knows he can never have. The battle between the androids then intensifies, as ki beams traverse the skies around them. Spinning out of the way of a stray beam, Tien closes his eyes. Focusing on his own ki, he bgins to radiate with a white light. 'It's not nearly enough...' he opens his eyes and see's Ceringo pounding on Cerax, the latter putting up a formidible struggle. Ceringo spin kicks Cerax, his foot connecting eith the side of his head. Cerax flys helplessly towards Tein, who catches him on instinct. Cerax's eyes flutter open and he looks up at Tien. Cerax coughs up blood and rights himself in the air, staring at Tien. "You'll do..." Tien narrows his eyes "I'll do for what?" Cerax grasps his side in pain. "To save my own conciousness...I am forced to transfer my mind and power into your body..." Tien gasps, a bit shocked "How is that possible?....No...I don't want to know...but I'll never consent to it anyway..." Cerax smirks "Your willingness isn't needed, just feel happy that you'll not only live, but be given access to immense power." Cerax appears behind Tien and grabs him, into a full nelson hold. Tien struggles to break free. "No! Wait!" Cerax smirks and the two of them glow with an orange light. Ceringo dashes at the two of them with his leg scrunched again his chest for an attack, shortly followed by Trunks. "No! Tien-san!" There's an explosion, with Cerax and Tien at the epicenter of it. Ceringo can't stop himself and gets blasted backwards, colliding with Trunks, sending the two of them into a spin. They stop spinning and seemingly forget their differences as the stare into the receeding explosion. "Tien-sane...." The smoke billows and rolls in on itself, becoming more and more dense. Then, without any warning, Tien flys out of the smoke, looking down at Trunks and Ceringo. Trunks stares in disbelief "Tien-san!" Tien looks straight at Ceringo, almost completely ignoring Trunks. "Time to die, Ceringo..." Tien smirks and Ceringo narrows his eyes. Tien looks at Trunks and nods towards Ceringo. Trunks nods hesitantly, not knowing what to make of all this, then turns his gaze to Ceringo. The three of them dash forward, and into battle.  
  
Vegeta growls, watching Ceta simply stand there inside his barrier. He looks at Gokuo out of the corner of his eye. 'And he's doing nothing....' He turns around to face Gokuo "Come on Kakorrotto!" Gokuo nods, and dashes into the barrier, whipping his fist into it as he dashes. The air around Ceta shatters in a circular pattern. Gokuo continues dashing at Ceta as does Vegeta. They both hit him, but he seems unphased by the punches entirely. He begins to radiate with red energy as he looks at them with an evil grin. "Now witness the power that Dr. Gero has bestowed upon me." They both float back and away from him, and the sky turns crimson red. Ceta clenches his fists and looks upwards again. He lets out a cry, and the same crimson light pours from his mouth and eyes. Black lightening swirls around Gokuo and Vegeta, the both of them seemingly powerless to stop this. Ceta spreads his wings and balls of fire pelt the two of them, along with the lightening. They both hold in their screams, but clench their eyes shut, causing them to fail to see a ki orb forming infront Ceta's chest. It gorws in size and Ceta cackles maniacally. He fires a huge beam at the two Saiyajin warriors, causing the lightening and fire to disappear. Vegeta and Gokuo open their eyes in time to see the beam coming at them and they dash in opposite directions.  
  
Gokuo spins around, facing the beam with his hands cupped at his side. "Chou...."  
  
Vegeta floats backwards, his arms held at his sides. "Final....."  
  
Ceta holds his arms out to the sides, laughing maniacally once more.  
  
Tien draws his fist back and slams it into Ceringo's jaw in a devestatin right hook, then quickly follows up with a shot to his solar plexus. Trunks kicks Ceringo in the ribs, then spins around, whipping his fist around as he does so, backhand him accross the face. With blood trickling from his mouth, Ceringo staggers backwards and floats earthward, taking the fight to the ground. Tien follows him quickly, as does Trunks. Tien and Ceringo dash at each other, trading blows at lightening speed, with Tien slowly gaining the upper hand. Trunks ducks low, kicking Ceringo's feet out from under him, but the android flips up immediately and tackles him. Grabbing him by his left arm and his left leg, Ceringo throws Trunks into a building, which is on it's side. He crashes through the wall, and Ceringo fires a beam to follow him, making the building explode and collapse ontop of the futuristic Super Saiyajin. Tien rams into Ceringo and begins punching him in the face rather hard, at an extreme speed. Ceringo kicks Tien off of him with both legs, jumping to his feet in the same motion, bringing his hand up and firing a ki beam at Tien. Tien flips around and grabs the beam in both hands. His body trembles violently, as if about to give out, but then the beam changes color from blueish-green to white. He leans his weight forward quickly, forcing the beam back towards Ceringo. As there's no time to evade or guard against it, the beam collides solely with Ceringo's arm, blasting into oblivion, causing the android to stagger backwards.  
**_  
  
_**


	4. Volume 2 (part 2, supplemental material)

Rebirth of Carnage:Vol 2 (part 2)**_  
  
_**

Tien smirks "You had your chance, kisama...now it's too late." Ceringo narrows his eyes. He disappears, along with Tien. Ceringo reappears in the air and looks around frantically for Tien. Tien appears behind him and hammers him into the ground. Ceringo flips over, and jumps into a crater as a barrage of ki blasts explode on the ground. Trunks climbs up out f the rubble that was formerly a building, trembling with anger. He screams and powers up, causing an large explosion and creating a crater that spreas outwards from his feet. Trunks dashes forward and punches Ceringo as fast as he can. Ceringo, unable to block with only one arm, gets ruthlessly pounded by the Trunks' barrage. Tien appears next to Trunks and aids in the assault. Now bleeding from several wounds, Ceringo flys back into a wall and slumps to the ground. Trunks, unsatisfied with the results, dashes at Ceringo once again, Tien reaches his hand for him, but misses Trunks' shoulder by mere inches. "Trunks-san! Wait!" Trunks ignores him, fueled by rage and hatred for the android, and continues in his relentless advance. As he reaches him, Trunks draws both hands over his head, while Ceringo looks up quickly and slams his fist through Trunks' chest. Eyes suddenly wide and his body shaking, Trunks coughs up blood, his arms falling limp at his sides. Ceringo stands up, his hand still buried in Trunks' chest, then pulls his hand out, holding Trunks' still beating heart, causing the Saiyajin to fall lifeless to the floor. Tien's aura flares up to an enormous size, blanketing the area in light. "No!!" Tien trembles with hatred and rage, with a murderous look in his eyes. Raising his hand in the direction of Ceringo and pointing at him with an open hand, Tien struggles with his anger to speak. "You...heartles bastard! I'm going to....pound you into oblivion!!" Ceringo laughs, and holds out his hand, still holding Trunks' heart. "Well...it would seem I'm not entirely heartless." Tien trembles, and then explodes with rage.  
  
The air around Gokuo, Vegeta nd Ceta buzzes with the concentration of energy. A golden ball appears in Gokuo's hands as he gathers his strength and energy. At the same moment, a golden ki ball appears infront of Vegeta. Ceta radiates with crimson energy as a ki ball forms infront of his chest once again. The three glowing orbs of power each grow in size. Electricity jumps between the three warriors as they stare at their respective adversaries.  
  
The orbs double in size, and the senshi strain.  
  
A low humming is heard...  
  
Lightning strikes Gokuo as he gathers energy, jumping over his body before finally being assimilated bu the orb of ki in his hands.  
  
The humming grows louder...  
  
Winds blow from under Vegeta in a heated updraft, causing the hair on his head to tussle upwards as if he was under water.  
  
The humming grows even louder...  
  
Rocks swirl around Ceta in an atomic pattern and his wings spread to their full extent as he pours energy in the glowing orb infront of him.  
  
The humming reaches a deafening tone.  
  
Gokuo sweeps his arms backwards "...Kamehameha!" The beam is called into being, and shoots towards Ceta. While at the same time, Vegeta claps his hands onto the ki ball "...Flash!" The beam screams forward, originating from the ki ball. And yet at the same time, Ceta pushes both his arms forward "Ha!!!!" The huge crimson beam shoots forward. The three beams careen towards each other and collide...  
  
...and the sky around the three senshi shatters.  
  
Ceringo crashes through the roof of the subway, slamming into the floor. Tien blares through the hole just made by the android, widening it with his aura. In a fraction of a second, he's over Ceringo, extending his palm at the large android. Ceringo kicks upwards, catching Tien in the chin, causing his head to snap backwards. Ceringo spins to his feet and uses the momentum to spin kick Tien in the ribs, which let out an audible crack. Tien staggers, and backs into a support pillar. Ceringo dashes at him, but Tien regains his composure and ducks, casuing Ceringo to flip into and through the pillar. Ceringo lands on his feet, with remaining pieces of the pillar falling around him, and skids backwards for a moment, then jumps towards Tien, firing a ki beam as he does so. Tien evades the beam and appears at Ceringo's side, grabbing his arm. Ceringo turns his head towards him as Tien rips the arm from it's socket releasing a gushing of blood and a splutter of electricity at the same time. Tien spins around, smacking the android in the face with his own arm. Ceringo screams in pain and falls to one knee. He stands up and spins around, snapping his legs around, too stubborn to admit defeat. Both feet connecting with Tien's jaw in rapid succession, Ceringo lands once again, leaving Tien to regain his balance. As he does so, he ducks, kicking Ceringo's feet out from under him. Falling onto his back rather hard, Ceringo coughs up blood. Tien flips up into the air, riccocheting off of the roof, and embeds his knee in Ceringo's chest with a small explosion. Ceringo, now in two pieces, looks up at Tien and then his eyes go dark, his head slumping down to the ground. Tien stands up with both fists clenched. "It's out of my hands now..." He looks up, floating through the hole in the roof.  
  
The two beams fired by the final two full-blooded Saiyajins join together to push against Ceta's beam, but the crimson energy beam still makes it's way forward. Vegeta strains, doing all he can to keep his beam from collapsing. 'I can defeat him...can't I?' He searches within himself for an answer, but continues his efforts towards the beam. 'I'm...I'm not strong enough...huh?' He turns his eyes downwards, realizing for the first time that he no longer felt his son's ki. 'No....' Vegeta feels himself slipping and turns back towards the matter at hand, renewed determination in his eyes and in his heart. 'For my son...I will defeat this deamon!' His beam swells up and pushes Ceta's back slightly.  
Gokuo see's Vegeta redoubling his efforts on the beam and smiles inwardly. 'Time to go all out...' Gokuo's body crackles with energy and his beam triples in size. Beads of sweat appear on his forhead, and his beam pushes Ceta's back. Moving steadily towards him now, Ceta's face contorts with fury. But he does nothing to improve the situation. Gokuo smiles to himself. 'He knows he's lost...' Ceta's wings slump down onto his back and he drops his hands. The beams bear down on him, but still he laughs. "Son Gokuo, Vegeta...just know that I am not the last, or strongest creation of Dr. Gero..." He laughs again before the beams explode around him, tearing his body apart in a violent tempest of power. The smoke from the explosion clears out, and the sky brightens again. Gokuo and Vegeta return to their normal forms, and Gokuo floats to the ground trembling due to over exertion. Vegeta slowly follows, trembling as well, due vastly to rage along with over exertion.  
  
The following week, the senshi were once again gathered at Gokuo's house, including Trunks due to a deal cut with the Kaioshin of his time line. Gokuo rubs his chin. "Explain it all to me again, Tien?" Tien nods "Sure...I know it's kind of hard to grasp, as well as being alot to take in at once." Gokuo nods, and Tien continues "Well you see, Gero made his androids o be progressively more human. They're still mostly mechanical, but the differences from before are evident...they have souls..." Gohan tilts his head, looking at Tien, wearing a cast on his left arm due to the previous weeks escapade. "But how did you get all this information and power?" Tien shrugs "Cerax...when he knew that he was going to die, did something to merge the two of us. I think...that his conciousness was transferred into me...granting me everything that he knew, and his power as well. I can feel his pressance inside me...I can't really explain it that well. One thing is for sure, though...I never would have survived if he hadn't." Trunks nods to Gohan "Or if you hadn't given him that senzu bean to start with." Gokuo peers at Gohan, who's sitting with Videl. "Just why did you have that senzu bean anyway?" A sweatdrop forms over Gohan's head. "Umm..." Videl leans over, her face a bit red, and whispers something in Gokuo's ear, promting a sweatdrop over his head as well. Videl leans back and Gokuo blinks. "Son...we need to talk, man to man..." Gohan's face takes on horizontal blue streaks. "Umm...sure dad..."  
  


END  


  
End Notes:  
-The deal with Trunks....Trunks asked the Kaioshin in his timeline to give him life as long as there is a lasting threat to the earth of the Z Senshi's timeline. (Which will never end, as long as I can help it.)  
-The senzu bean and Gohan....well let's take it into perspective. The senzu bean, while having restorative powers, aslo stimulates the muscles of the one taking it. In short, Gohan found a way to use it as a Viagra substitute.....seems the poor boy, with all his power, can't get it up.  



	5. Volume 3

Rebirth of Carnage: Vol. 3  
  
The early morning light glints off of Hageshi's eye. He looks around, the view from the high cliff overlooking the sea would be breath taking, if he cared enough to think about it as a sight, and not as a strategic battle point. But no…he doesn't care much for it at all; instead he turns around, the 'RR' tattoo on his right arm seemingly shining in the light of the sun. "Okori, is Kichigai awake yet? I'm anxious to tear into Son Gokuo and the rest of the Z Senshi." He snarls, the style of which could rival even Vegeta's. Okori snickers sinisterly, the android knowing exactly how his brother felt. "Don't worry brother, he's awake. His enthusiasm reflects our own, but we have to oversee the final stages of Dr. Gero's final project." Hageshi frowns. "Hell if I care about that project. Dr. Gero was a fool for even starting it. I can't understand why he even wants to have one of THEM exact his vengeance…." Okori laughs "Again, I know how you feel, my brother, but let's do it anyway. Then at least after we get rid of those annoying Z Senshi we'll still be able to have some fun." Hageshi grins broadly, a look of sadistic glee in his eye. The two androids stood on the cliff, looking out over the sea as the waves crashed against the bottom of the cliff noisily. The wind begins to speed up, causing the red sashes on their waists to tussle to the side. Kichigai steps outside and stands next to them and none of them say a word.   
  
The three androids look extremely militant in their clothes, which are all the same. The red sashes, the jet-black pants that billowed in the wind, the black chains that were draped from their right shoulders to the left side of their waist. There were unique features on each of them however. The rift side of Hageshi's face was entirely metal with a glowing red eye, as was his left arm up to and including his shoulder. His black hair was tied back tightly into a small braid that hung down to his lower back. Okori's abdomen was the same way, all metallic. No flesh, no skin, simply metal. His hair falls limp, looking much like Trunks' hair save for the fact that it was black. Kichigai stood apart from them both. His hair was a shining silver, not uniformly black, and fell down past his shoulders without brace of braid or ponytail. Both of his arms were metal, like Hageshi's, except his hands, which were by some miracle made of flesh. Like all other androids before them, they had the same eyes. Those cold, ruthless eyes that were remembered always by Mirai no Trunks. All of them had the same 'RR' tattoo on their right arms, where Kichigai's seem to have been etched in with fine skill and precaution. The same cold stare and blank expressions greeted any that would look, but those expressions would give way to an arrogant smirk, a sneer, or a snarl. The three of them remained unmoving and silent, looking out over the water. One might be better off calling them cyborgs, rather than androids. A fiery red light flashes from within, followed by an infant's cries. Without a word, the three of them rocketed into the sky; each surrounded by black ki.  
  
  
Vegeta stares across the blazing emptiness of the desert determined to make himself the strongest Saiyajin once again. 'Damn you Kakorotto…how is it that every time I manage to catch up to you, you advance?' Vegeta trembles with rage and power, concentrating on raising his ki. His aura flares to life around him, causing the loose rocks in the desert to jump as the ground shakes. A crater spread outwards from his feet, and his hair changes gold and grows long. Standing in all the glory of Super Saiyajin level 3, Vegeta yells at the top of his lungs, prompting an explosion of ki. Standing amidst the smoke, Vegeta looks down at his hands. 'The fights with the previous androids gave me significant new power, but not nearly as much as Kakorotto…' he clenches his fists '...but I'll be damned before I allow that pathetic low class soldier to remain my superior!' He flies upwards, out of the smoke, and immediately looks in front of him. Seeing three shadowy shapes before him, he curses himself silently for being too preoccupied to have sensed them coming. He bares his teeth, and without saying anything else, he screams out a battle cry, charging straight at the three androids with his fist drawn back. There's a flash of red light, blinding him, and lighting the entire area. Vegeta suddenly finds himself out of breath, and no longer able to maintain his transformed state. "K…k…kuso…" His eyes slide closed and he falls downwards, hitting the ground with a loud crash. The three androids can be heard laughing maniacally and the float down to the ground beside Vegeta. Vegeta lay inside the crater he made earlier, his breathing coming in short drawn-out breaths. Hageshi smirks "The Saiyajin Prince, Vegeta…what a fitting way to introduce our presence into the world." Hageshi raises his hand above his head, his fist radiating with black waves of energy. Kichigai grabs his arm "No…let him live. It'll prove most amusing having him seek revenge on us." Hageshi lowers his arm, his fist returning to normal. "Very well…I will spare him for now, but I get him later on. Agreed?" Kichigai smiles wildly, his face more than likely very disturbing to any who might be watching other than his brothers. "Of course, my brother." Hageshi smirks and the three of them become enveloped in black ki once again. They take off into the sky, leaving Vegeta just as he manages to open his eyes again.  
  
Vegeta sits up, coughing slightly. "It's seems the time of training has expired…" he smirks "Little do they know that they've just given me more power…" He thinks for a moment, then stands up to his feet, a bit wobbly. "No…they know, it would appear that they don't care. Well, more is the pity for them; they should have finished me while I was down. These androids are becoming pathetic…" He smiles arrogantly, but knows somewhere deep inside of him that he was extremely lucky to be alive at the moment. "Well…unless they get to him first, I suppose I should tell Kakorotto…that bastard, forcing me to rely upon him…" He becomes surrounded by gold ki and rockets into the sky, in the same general direction of the androids.  
  
  
Gokuo looks over his shoulder, a frustrated look on his face. 'Where'd he go?' His eyes scan around the vastness of the plateau. He senses a twinge of power and jumps to the side, just as Tien comes crashing into the ground, his fist creating a rather large hole. Gokuo kicks outwards with his right leg, balancing his hands on the ground as he does so. His foot connects with the back of Tien's knees, forcing him to the ground. With his leg still in motion from the sweep, Gokuo handsprings off the ground, flipping away from his sparring partner. Tien comes back up to his feet, with a smirk on his face. "It's almost like it was when you were a little kid, eh Gokuo?" A slow grin crosses Gokuo's face. "Almost, but not quite. Back then there wasn't nearly as much power between us. And besides, you're still not stronger than I am." Tien chuckles "I never claimed to be, now let's get on with it." Gokuo nods and the two of them dash forward, colliding into each other with a loud crash. As they trade blows, the two of them float upwards inside a pillar of swirling wind. Gokuo breaks the pattern, connecting with Tien's jaw with his fist, then quickly connecting his abdomen with his knee. Following his momentum, he interlaces his fingers above his head, then slams them onto Tien's back, sending the large man towards the ground. Tien flips around, landing on his feet, and looks back up at Gokuo, all three of his eyes looking as if they're trying to force themselves shut. Gokuo floats down beside him. "I think that's enough for now, eh?" Tien smiles "Thanks…" Gokuo grins and pats Tien on the back, causing him to fall over. Gokuo blinks, then scratches the back of his head with an idiotic grin on his face. "Guess I overdid it…"   
  
He helps Tien to his feet, just as Vegeta flies onto the plateau and stops short next to them. As he stops, he catches his breath, something quite unusual for any of the Z Senshi. Vegeta coughs then looks up at Gokuo. "There's three more of them…" Gokuo looks shocked. "Already?! It's only been two months!" Vegeta nods, his usual frown still managing to be on his face. "They don't seem to care too much about our schedule, Kakorotto…I know I wouldn't if I were in their position. The question is, how did they manage to get so much stronger in just two months?" Gokuo's expression changes, his serious look coming over his face. "What do you mean? What happened?" Vegeta clenches his fist, looking down with a snarl. "Those bastards took me by surprise and somehow put me down without me even knowing what happened…" Gokuo's face shifts into a shocked expression once again. Both shocked that these androids were that powerful, and that Vegeta would admit to it. "Come on…we have to get everybody else. We can't make a stand against them by ourselves…Tien, go get Gohan and Trunks, they should be at Capsule Corp. Vegeta, go see if you can find Piccolo…" Vegeta glares at him. "What benefit can that pointy eared Namekian provide?" Gokuo frowns "I'm not in the mood to argue right now Vegeta…just do it. And I don't want to hear anything about how you won't take any orders from a low class Saiyajin warrior. Just do it!" Vegeta smirks, snickering "Alright, Kakorotto…you can play leader this time, but don't think I'll forget it…" with that, Vegeta becomes enveloped in golden ki and takes off in search of Piccolo. Tien looks at Gokuo, with a puzzled look on his face. "What are you going to do?" Gokuo snarls, looking much like Vegeta, enough even to put the Prince of Saiyajins to shame. "I'm going to go make a first impression…" The words barely out of his mouth, Gokuo's aura blasts into existence, flaring up around him as he suddenly transforms into Super Saiyajin level 4, leaving Tien to cover his face. Tien reaches for him, but Gokuo rockets into the sky, leaving a blazing trail of ki behind him as he goes and a crater on the ground where he was just standing. Tien sighs then becomes surrounded by his aura, taking off for Capsule Corp.  
  
  
A short time later, Hageshi, Kichigai, and Okori land on the side of a highway running through Sattan City. As the air cars blaze past them, Hageshi's robotic eye glints in the light. He smirks. "The fools…they don't even know the happenings of this planet... none of them that matter, at any rate. It almost makes me feel pity for Son Gokuo that none of them know that he is their true hero." Okori laughs. "If one can feel pity for one's enemy, I suppose that would be a reason to pity Son Gokuo. If only they'd known that it was Son Gohan that killed Cell, this city would be named for him, not that pathetic creature Mr. Sattan…" Kichigai smirks "Well maybe if Mr. Sattan wants to claim victory over us, we should give him the opportunity to do so." Hageshi laughs "That pitiful excuse for living organism?" Okori tilts his head to the side with a smirk "Don't you mean 'Pitiful excuse for a man'?" Hageshi's smirk widens "I would say so, but that thing is too pathetic too even be called human." The three of them laugh, and turn their attentions back to the highway before them. Kichigai arches on of his eyebrows, watching as people slow down and stare at them as they drive past. "We seem to be drawing attention…" The other two androids look, and Hageshi smirks. "Then by all means, let's attract more…" He floats into the air, watched by his brothers and causing more people to stare. He smirks, raising his arm over his head. "Such stupid creatures…and so weak…" A black ki ball appears above his open palm, radiating with energy and spinning around endlessly. With a maniacal laugh, he tosses the ball at the center of the highway, which explodes when it comes into contact with the ki ball. Cars on the highway in front of the new hole swerve, the drivers jamming on their breaks, but ultimately falling through the gap anyway. Traffic quickly piles up causing several accidents. Hageshi continues laughing as the screams cut through the air and the smoke billows into the sky. The android floats back down, and Kichigai sighs. "You could have at least made it slow…the people caught in the explosion died almost immediately." Hageshi smirks. "Then next time, you can handle it." Kichigai grins "With pleasure…" The three of them float into the air once again and leave the scene.  
  
  
…At the same time at Capsule Corporation…  
  
  
Tien lands outside the Capsule Corporation Building, and dashes inside, the door nearly coming off its hinges as he slams it open. "Gohan! Trunks! Where are you?!" Dr. Briefs walks up, with Scratch hanging off his shoulder staring blankly at Tien. "What's the problem, son?" Tien turns to Dr. Briefs "Where's Gohan and Trunks? We have a problem." Dr. Briefs blinks and scratches his head. "I think they're in the gravity chamber…but, hey! What's your hurry?" The last part he says as Tien darts out the door again, heading for the gravity chamber outside. Tien ignores him 'Sorry, ouji-san, but we don't have time for small talk…' He reaches the chamber and hits the panel, opening the door and stepping inside. Gohan, Mirai no Trunks, Goten, and Trunks slam into the ceiling then fall to the floor as he opens the door and the gravity machine shuts itself off. Tien rubs the back of his head. "Sorry about that…" Gohan picks himself up, looking over at Tien. "It's alright…so what's up?" Tien's expression quickly changes from being sorry to being serious. "There's trouble, three more androids have come." Mirai no Trunks takes a few steps forward. "Where are they?!" Tien opens his mouth to respond when a highway across the city explodes. "I think that's the answer you needed…" Mirai no Trunks nods and starts out the door, but Gohan catches his shoulder. "We have to wait for my father…" Tien clears his throat. "Gokuo should be right behind them…" Gohan looks up, then nods. "Then let's go…" Goten and Trunks jump up, their fists clenched "Can we come too?" they say in unison. Gohan looks over his shoulder at them "Absolutely not…and I don't want to catch you following us…" The two of them groan, and go over to converse with themselves. Gohan narrows his eyes at them. "And don't start plotting anything either!" The two of them look up at him with innocent looks on their faces. Gohan sighs and shakes his head and steps outside, followed by Tien and Mirai no Trunks. The three of them blaze off into the sky, towards the highway.  
  
As soon as the three of them are out of sight, Goten and Trunks come running out of the gravity chamber. Trunks turns to Goten, with a smirk on his face, obviously inherited from his father. "Goten! As soon as they won't expect it, let's go!" Goten beams brightly "Your so smart Trunks!" Trunks grins and turns to the side, flicking his hair with his little hand. "Of course I am!"  
  
  
  
Gokuo stops short in the air over the highway, smoke billowing up beside him. He stares down at the hole in highway and clenches his fists. He looks around, knowing that the androids are still somewhere nearby. 'Where the hell did those bastards go?' He turns his head to the side, looking atop a nearby building, seeing three figures on top of it, with their backs to him. 'Either their fools, or they don't care that's I'm here…but I just can't assume that their fools…' His eyes dart to the right of the building, where he sees three aura's in the distance, coming closer. He grins. 'They're too busy concentrating on them that they haven't noticed me…' The Saiyajin smirks again, in this state making him look very much like a demon. He flicks his tail back and forth, floating in the air with his arms straight down and his fists clenched. 'I'll use that to my advantage…' He disappears, vertical streaks appearing where he just was. Travelling through a mottled sky, he appears right behind the three androids, ending his use of the shinkan idou. Knowing that only a blind, deaf, idiot wouldn't be able to sense him now, he waits there. Keeping himself ready to defend. The three androids turn around suddenly, looks of shock on all their faces that cannot be hidden. The shocked expressions change to trademark smirks for all of them, and Hageshi turns his head to the side and slightly downwards, with his eyes closed. With open palms, he extends his arms forward, his elbows resting on his ribs, in an odd shrug. "It would seem that we underestimated you already, Son Gokuo." He turns his head back up, looking straight into Gokuo's eyes with a smirk on his face once again. "But that's not a problem, is it?" Gokuo narrows his eyes, and visibly trembles with rage. Okori laughs, "You seem to have hit a nerve, Hageshi. Just look, he's living up to my name-sake for me." (For those who don't know, Hageshi means fury, Okori means rage, and Kichigai means insane. Just a quick Japanese lesson ^_^) Hageshi snickers. "So it would seem brother…but that's all the better for us, we get to have more fun."   
  
The three of them disappear, reappearing quickly on three sides of Gokuo. Gokuo remains fades out of view, and the three of them look up, cursing themselves for falling for the after image. Gokuo's fist slams into Hageshi's face, while a second later his foot crashes into Kichigai's neck. Okori's elbow embeds itself in his abdomen, with no little amount of force, and the android pushes Gokuo forward. Coughing, Gokuo glares back at the three of them. The three of them laugh, folding their arms over their chests. Using a move previously used by 17 and 18; the three of them line up, none of them visible behind Hageshi. They dash towards Gokuo, and the Saiyajin flies forward with his leg out, kicking Hageshi in the gut and sending him colliding into Okori behind him. Kichigai manages to vault over his two brothers, and punches Gokuo in the side of the head, his arm continuing to swing after it hits and pushing the Saiyajin to the side, causing him to spin around once. Hageshi growls, grabbing Gokuo by the neck. Gokuo holds his hand against Hageshi's chest, and fires a ki beam into it. Okori avoids colliding into his brother again as he's blasted back and joins Kichigai in an assault on Gokuo. Gokuo, moving his arms to block, as well as moving his body to dodge, does his best to force the androids into a stalemate. Okori smirks and kicks through Gokuo's guard as Kichigai draws his arm back, creating an orb of ki around his fist. Gokuo cries out in pain as the beam explodes in front of him, blinding him momentarily as well as damaging him. The three androids reassemble and prepare to dash at him again, when Tien, Gohan, and Mirai no Trunks arrive, and stop in the air before Gokuo. The androids smirk widely, Kichigai snickering. "Looks like the gang's all here…wait no…we're missing Vegeta. What a pity…" Gokuo regains his composure and floats beside the other three senshi. "You bastards…you know why he isn't here…" Okori laughs. "I don't have the slightest idea what you mean, Son Gokuo…" Gokuo narrows his eyes. "At any rate, we can't stay here…the city will get destroyed, and too many people will get hurt…" Hageshi looks around, observing the city. "You're right…a city is no place to fight…" He shifts his eyes to Kichigai and the latter android smirks. "With pleasure…" The android blazes into the air, spinning around. Gohan darts after him, but the android holds both arms over his head, radiating with black energy. The android finally stops, flipping over, hovering upside down as he fires a large black beam towards the ground, which darts past Gohan and the rest of the senshi below him. Gohan watches the beam, wide eyed. "Kuso!" He flies down, trying to get ahead of the beam, but stops when he realises that he can't. "Kuso! You bastard!" Gohan's aura flares up as the beam hits the ground, causing a huge explosion to swell up. Hundreds of screams are heard as the explosion overtakes people and destroys everything in the surrounding area. Secondary explosions follow as Gohan charges towards Kichigai with a look of fury in his eyes. Kichigai grins maniacally and greets the charging Saiyajin with his fist.  
  
  
Vegeta flies over the earth, watching the landscape change from desert to forest. His eyes are earthward as he searches for Piccolo. Sensing a power down below, he flies down through the trees and looks around. Seeing a fire with a deer roasting over it, he looks around again, wondering who it was that he felt, knowing that Piccolo doesn't eat. He looks to his left, hearing something. He walks in the direction, finding Yamcha sleeping behind a rock, whimpering in his sleep. Vegeta turns around, arms folded across his chest, prepared to leave. Yamcha shifts in his sleep "Oh Bulma…" Vegeta stops, and turns around. He draws his foot back and kicks Yamcha in the ribs, waking him up quite painfully. Yamcha jumps up, holding his side, staring at Vegeta. "V…Vegeta! What are you doing out here?" Vegeta growls "What are you doing out here talking about my wife in your sleep?!" A sweat drop forms over Yamcha's head. "Dear Kami, don't kill me!" Vegeta turns around, looking over his shoulder at Yamcha. "Hmph…you're too weak, there's no sport in it. And for your information, I was looking for Piccolo." Yamcha breathes a sigh of relief when Vegeta changes the subject. "Piccolo? I think he was by the mountains…why are you looking for him?" Vegeta snickers "Kakorotto wanted me to get him to help fight the androids." Yamcha jumps "Androids?! Well…I hope you find him…nice to see you again Vegeta…" Vegeta laughs. "You're so pathetic, I could always see why Bulma preferred me to you." Yamcha scowls, not too happy about that comment. "I'll help you find him…" Vegeta laughs again "Perfect, we've aquired more bait. Follow if you can, weakling." Vegeta rockets into the air, headed towards the mountains. Yamcha shudders, thinking of the androids, then follows Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta lands by the foot of the mountain, Yamcha arriving half a minute later. Vegeta smirks, not saying anything, and begins looking for Piccolo. Yamcha heads off in one direction, leaving Vegeta. A white cape flutters on a cliff in above Vegeta, and he looks up at the Namekian standing with his arms crossed in an arrogant stance. Vegeta snickers, floating up in front of Piccolo. "What do you want, Vegeta?" Vegeta smirks "I don't want anything from you, but Kakorotto thought you might make some difference against the androids." Piccolo narrows his eyes at Vegeta; not looking surprised at all by the mention of androids. Yamcha floats up beside Piccolo, still holding his side. Piccolo glares at Vegeta "Lead the way Vegeta…" Vegeta snickers again and flies back towards Sattan City. Piccolo follows him closely, and Yamcha trails behind the two of them.  
  
  
Gohan wipes the blood from his mouth, and looks back up at Kichigai. The android smirks and floats past him to rejoin his brothers. Gohan narrows his eyes "Bastard…" He floats back down next to his father, and the seven of them stare at each other, their eyes deadlocked. The smirks on the android's faces are reflected by the scowls of the Z Senshi. No longer able to contain himself, Mirai no Trunk raises his ki level quickly, his aura blasting against everybody as he turns Super Saiyajin 2. Hageshi snickers at him "A nice trick, boy, but not nearly enough. And you might as well take that armor off, it does no good…you too Son Gohan." Trunks growls, not even realising he was still wearing the armor from when they were in the gravity chamber. Okori looks at Gohan, with his head tilted to the side slightly. "What about you? Aren't you going to turn into a Super Saiyajin as well?" A slow smile crosses Gohan's lips "I don't think you'd like that…" Okori arches an eyebrow "Oh? And why is that, exactly?" Gohan chuckles and remains silent. Okori frowns "I asked you a question…" Gohan's grin broadens, enjoying pissing the android off. "I heard you, but I just didn't find it suitable to respond. I can't stand talking to machine's you know." Okori smirks "You amuse, Son Gohan, it's a shame that we're going to have to kill you." As if on cue, the three androids float to the ground, quickly followed by the four Z Senshi. Touching foot on the ground, the three androids move in unison, shifting their weight onto their back leg, standing side ways. Gokuo's tail twitches back and forth and he puts himself lower to the ground, taking his fighting stance. The rest of them follow suit, but still they all remain unmoving. A wall nearby, unable to remain standing under it's own power, slides off it's foundation and crashes to the ground. As if the gunshot was sounded starting a race, the seven senshi dash at each other, Gokuo and Hageshi fighting each other, Mirai no Trunks and Tien taking Okori, and Gohan taking Kichigai. The seven of them spread out, their respective partners with them, locked in combat.  
  
The androids take the upper hand, almost simultaneously. Hageshi kicks Gokuo backwards, as Okori runs between Mirai no Trunks and Tien with his arms to the sides and catches them by the throats. Kichigai ducks then lunges forward, taking Gohan off his feet. The Z Senshi wind up back to back in the center of the androids. The androids raise their hands at them, each firing a ki beam towards the group. The four of them scatter, and the beams hit the ground, exploding and exposing a water pipe, causing steam to shoot up out of the crater. The androids dart to the side, following the senshi's movements. The androids stop short, finding only each other within the steam. Hageshi growls "You can't stay hidden!" As if called by Hageshi's yelling, Gokuo cuts through the steam and spins around, whipping his foot around and catching Hageshi in the back of the head. The android stumbles forward, and his two brothers dash at Gokuo. The Saiyajin goes on defense, being pushed back by their assault. Gohan flies into Kichigai and at the same time, Tien flies into Okori. The androids are pushed to the ground, but only momentarily, as they spin back to their feet and lash out at the two with their ki. Tien gets blasted backwards by the attack, flying backwards through the steam and crashing into an overturned and flaming truck. Mirai no Trunks fades into view behind Okori, bringing his foot up towards the androids head. Sensing the coming attack, Okori ducks and kicks outwards, tripping Trunks. Jumping back to his feet, Okori backflips onto Trunks, his hands coming to a rest on the Saiyajins back. He remains in a handstand on his back until he fires ki from his hands and bounces off. Trunks screams in pain and Okori simply smirks. "You have no idea how powerful we truly are…" Gokuo grabs Okori from behind. "Neither do you…" Okori snickers then flips Gokuo over his shoulders. "Son Gokuo, it's only beginning…"  
  
Gokuo stands back up, and the senshi regroup. The androids line up once again, their arms crossed over their chests, the arrogant smirks one their faces somewhat livelier than before. Gokuo narrows his eyes, watching them. 'Kuso…they're more powerful than I thought…' The androids break his train of thought as they charge at the senshi once again. Getting knocked to the floor by one crushing blow from Kichigai, Tien attempts to push himself back up, but the android kicks him into the air, sending him into a building and dashing after him. Gohan pushes Trunks out of the way as Hageshi barrels past them. The two half Saiyajins dash towards what used to be a parking lot with a fence around it. Gokuo and Okori square off right there, trading blows back and forth, the balance of power between them teetering in either direction every now and again. Okori smirks as he kicks Gokuo's legs out from under him, then smashes him in the back of the neck with his elbow. The smirk is quickly wiped off his face as Gokuo handsprings off the ground and kicks him in the chin with both feet. The android stumbles, taking a few steps back. The two of them glare at each other, then collide once again.  
  
  
Blood sprays from Tien's mouth as Kichigai's head connects with his. The android, relentless, proceeds to elbow him in the jaw. Tien crashes through the wall behind him, tumbling over and braces himself on the floor. Kichigai smirks and jumps towards him. Tien rolls to the side, and Kichigai's knee smashes through the ground where he just was. Tien spins off the floor, snapping his leg around and connecting with the androids face, dead center. Kichigai's head snaps back, and blood trickles from his nose. Tien narrows his eyes, knowing that he can't stop, even for a second, and fires a ki beam at the android, which explodes on contact. Tien jumps into the explosion, and his fist slices through nothing but air. 'Kuso…' Kichigai's shoulder rams into him from behind, sending him to the floor once again. The android laughs and slams his fist into Tien's back, kneeling down as he delivers the blow. Tien let's out a cry as the pain shoots up his spine. The android stands up, and raises his hand above his head. A purple ki beam crashes into his back, and he spins around, a murderous look in his eyes. Piccolo lands a short way in front of him, and throws his cape and turban to the side. Kichigai smirks "Ah, the mighty Piccolo…still think you can make a difference?" Piccolo stares at the android, his face expressionless. "Enough talk…" Kichigai laughs again, and charges at the Namek sei-jin.  
  
  
Gohan and Mirai no Trunks stop short and turn around, skidding for a moment on the pavement. Hageshi jumps at Trunks and kicks him in the chest, sending him back into a car. Gohan curses silently, not realising that the android was right behind them. Without further hesitation, Gohan leaps at Hageshi, his foot connecting with the side of the androids head, forcing him to stagger. Hageshi spins around to face him, bringing his fist towards Gohan's abdomen. Gohan turns his body to the side, grabbing the androids arm and spinning, using his attack as leverage to flip him. Slamming his foot onto the androids throat with his left foot and forcing his weight down, Gohan kicks the androids face with his right foot, blood spraying from the androids mouth in the process. Hageshi growls, grabbing Gohan's foot and pushing him off. Gohan flips over, managing to land on his feet. Hageshi is there to meet him as he does, upper cutting him in the chin. Gohan flips over again, this time landing flat on the ground. Trunks' aura flares up, and Hageshi looks sidelong at him. Trunks dashes at him, unleashing a barrage against him. Hageshi moves out of the way, dodging his assault with a graceful ease. This enrages Trunks further, and his aura flares up further as he makes the jump from Super Saiyajin level 2 to level 3. Hageshi arches his eyebrow and smirks as he catches Trunks' fist. "Such a shame…" He moves his free hand towards Trunks' ribs, but the enraged Saiyajin catches his fist as well. The two of them struggle, and Trunks is forced to one knee. A white booted foot crashes into Hageshi's face from the side, breaking the confrontation. Hageshi stands up to his full height once again, looking over towards the source of the kick. Vegeta scowls at him. "Hands off my son…" Hageshi laughs, prompting a snarl from Vegeta. Trunks looks over at Gohan, who's standing next to Yamcha. 'Looks like the backup has arrived…but is it enough?' Vegeta looks at Trunks, and Trunks nods. The two of them dash at Hageshi, and the android continues to laugh as he dodges their combined attacks.  
  
Yamcha looks Gohan over. "Are you sure you're okay?" Gohan nods, wiping blood off his mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine, go check on Tien." Yamcha nods "Piccolo's helping him." Gohan snarls "Then do something constructive!" Yamcha blinks as Gohan dashes over to assist his father. Yamcha looks around 'Constructive? Right…' He surrounds himself with ki and flies off in the direction of Capsule Corp.  
  
  
Gokuo grabs Okori by his arms and flips over, his feet catching the android in the chin, while twisting his arms around. Okori pulls his arms away from Gokuo's grip, and rubs his chin. The android yells loudly, followed by an explosion as his black aura envelops him. Gokuo dashes at him, his own aura flaring up higher. The two of them disappear, reappearing for moments at a time, fighting too fast for normal eyes to follow. Gohan stops short, watching the spectacle before him, his eyes darting back and forth to follow the movements of the two fighters. He narrows his eyes, then disappears as well. Gohan joins in the combat, able to see his father and Okori now that he's matched their speed. The three of them fight while the area around them seems to be moving in slow motion. Gokuo's and Gohan's punches fall in time with one another, as Okori is forced to block now from two sides. Okori grabs both of their arms as they punch at him, flipping around at high speed, and releases them, sending them into the ground. The area returns to its normal speed in their eyes, and Okori stands over the two of them. Grabbing Gohan by the throat and lifting him into the air, Hageshi whips his fist forward, only to have it caught by Gokuo from behind. The android looks back at him, obviously surprised, and loses his grip on Gohan as Gokuo embeds his knee in Hageshi's back. Tumbling forward, the android growls and regains his balance as Gohan gets back onto his feet. "I'm beginning to tire of this game…" Okori holds his arms at his sides with his fists clenched, and his aura flares up even higher than before, his body forced to grow with the newly accessed power. He smirks, looking over at the two of them again. "Now it's time to raise the stakes…"  
  
Gohan trembles, raising his ki as he glares at Okori. Gokuo keeps his eyes on the android, raising his ki as well. Quietly, he utters "You can't transform Gohan…for the sake of the planet…" Gohan growls in response 'Of course I know that…but if I can't access the power, how am I supposed to beat him?' As if sensing his son's thoughts Gokuo whispers to him again. "Don't worry Gohan…everything will be fine…" Gohan nods and stops his power up at a level he knows is safe. Okori smirks wider, watching them. "Are you quite done? I haven't much patience for family moments." Gokuo narrows his eyes at the android. "You'll learn much more than patience after before this is through…" Okori laughs, his voice echoing off of the rubble surrounding them. "So Gokuo, you are over confident, we shall see what happens before this is through…" Gokuo scowls, and the two of them glare at each other. Okori holds his hand out in front of him, his palm facing down. Gokuo and Gohan brace themselves, but wait to see the results. Okori grin widely as the ground trembles and them explodes in a wave towards the two of them. Without time to dodge, the two of them get knocked off their feet and fly backwards, hitting the ground twenty feet away. Okori laughs and dashes at the two of them once again.  
  
  
Yamcha sighs inwardly on his way to Capsule Corp. 'I wish I could do more to help, but I'm just not strong enough.' He looks up, seeing two ki's coming towards him at a high speed. He stops, waiting for them to approach him. Goten and Trunks stop in front of him, both of them in Super Saiyajin. Yamcha seems somewhat pleased with himself as he sees them. "You're going to go fight the androids?" Trunks nods "Yeah, we snuck off as soon as we could after the explosion." Yamcha's eyes widen "I almost forgot! Is everybody okay?" The two of them nod. "Yeah, Mrs. Bulma managed to shield the building a little." Yamcha breathes a sigh a relief. "I'll go see how things are there…you two be careful…" The two of them smile and nod. "Of course!" They rocket off again, and Yamcha watches as they go. "I hope they can be more of a help than I can…" He rockets towards Capsule Corp again, arriving shortly. As he lands, Bulma is outside. "Thank goodness, you came back…hey! You're not Trunks!" Yamcha clears his throat "Glad you noticed…" She doesn't seem too happy to see him. "Well what are you doing here? You should be out there fighting! And how'd you get here without seeing Goten and Trunks anyway?" Yamcha scratches the back of his head. " Actually, I did see them…" Bulma turns livid. "And you let them go?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yamcha holds his arms up, truly fearing for his life at the moment. "I…I can't do what they can! I'm not strong enough! They can take care of themselves!" She folds her arms, resting them against her ribs, under her breasts. "That's just a pathetic excuse…" Yamcha blinks 'Maybe it's sexually transmitted…' She looks at him again. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?!" without waiting for a reply, she turns around and storms into the building. Yamcha releases the breath he had been holding. "I…I'm not a Super Saiyajin…"  
  
  
Piccolo gets knocked back by the force behind Kichigai's punch, even through his guard. Kichigai smirks, watching him. "Hmph, such a weak people, Namek sei-jin's… it makes me wonder how you could produce something as powerful as the dragon balls…" he says this while upper cutting Piccolo, sending him crashing through a wall. Piccolo wipes the green blood from his mouth with his nailed hand. "We're not as weak as some may think…" Kichigai laughs, and Piccolo dashes at him, crashing back through the wall. Drawing his fist back quickly, Piccolo slams his fist into Kichigai's jaw, surprising the android at the force behind it. Following up by brining his knee into the android's teeth, Piccolo then slams his elbow back into his face, causing the android to topple over. With a feral growl, Kichigai flips back onto his feet, leaning to the side and kicking Piccolo square in the chest. Flying backwards through the hole he made previously, Piccolo hits the ground with a heavy thud. Kichigai walks towards him, and Tien gets back to his feet with a loud cry, his aura flaring up orange around him. Kichigai looks over his shoulder at him. "I thought you were playing it safe…" Tien snarls as his eyes (yes all three) turn red, losing all detail. His ki radiating off of him in waves, Tien yells again, causing the air in front of him to ripple and the ground to shake with the sound waves. Kichigai arches his eyebrow, and turns to face Tien. Tien's breathing becomes heavy, and his body enlarges, taking in the newly accessed power. Kichigai frowns "Damned Cerax…he never should have merged with you…" Tien smirks, looking like wraith with his eyes glowing. "Too bad for you…" A smirk spreads across Kichigai's face. "You honestly think so?" Tien snarls and responds by jumping at the android.  
  
Kichigai snickers, and upper cuts Tien out of the air, sending the large man backwards. Tien ricochets off the floor, dashing at the android again, grabbing his legs in both arms and forcing the android down. His head hitting the ground hard, Kichigai spits the blood that fills his mouth into Tien's face. Reaching up to wipe it off out of instinct, Kichigai swings his arms upwards, his fist making solid contact with Tien's throat. Tien gags momentarily, and stumbles back, trying to catch his breath. Kichigai spins up, his feet connecting with Tien's jaw in rapid succession. Flipping onto his feet, Kichigai fires a ki blast at Tien, which gets blasted away by a purple blast from behind. Kichigai spins around, firing another blast at Piccolo. Piccolo dodges it with a smirk, his ki flaring around him. "This is getting tiresome…" Kichigai scowls as he looks back and forth between Piccolo and Tien. Tien regains his composure and stands ready on one side of Kichigai, while Piccolo stands on the other. Kichigai develops a slow smirk and stands up straight with his arms at his sides. "Well…it seems that the game has reached stage 2. Allow me to turn up the heat…" He lifts both hands above his head, causing an explosion to spread from him in a circular motion. Piccolo and Tien shield themselves, but are sufficiently imobillized nonetheless. The smoke thins out, revealing Kichigai with his black aura flaring around him, his body enlarged from his power. Piccolo curses under his breath. 'I've gotten stronger, but I don't know if I can compete with this…' Kichigai laughs maniacally. "And now it's time for things to get interesting…"  
  
  
Vegeta gets kicked backwards as Hageshi's foot connects with his chin. Trunks spins around him, lunging at Hageshi. The android grins and slams his right hand onto Trunks' head. The Saiyajin falls to the floor, and Hageshi laughs. "Oh come now…is this all that the two of you can offer?" Two ki blasts come towards his face at high speed as soon as the words leave his mouth. He glances at them, then bats them to the side. Goten and Trunks float to the ground, both of them now in Super Saiyajin level 2. Hageshi smirks, looking at them. "This game keeps getting better…" Goten and Trunks glare at him, the two of them looking quite serious now. Hageshi laughs, seeing the looks on their faces. "And just what do the two of you intend on doing?" The two of them smirk "Fu…" Hageshi arches his brow. "…sion!" Hageshi turns to face them fully interested in this now. "HA!" The two of them touch fingers, a large explosion following. Hageshi squints, his eyes taking a small moment to adjust to the light. The light subsides, and Gotenks is standing in the middle where the two kids formerly were. "Super Gotenks!" Hageshi's smirk broadens as he sees Gotenks standing there. "Ah, the fusion technique…this proves to be a most interesting part of the game. However, it won't be enough…" he holds his arms at his sides, becoming surrounded by his black ki. His body enlarges, going through the same process as his two brothers. Gotenks watches, with an arrogant smirk on his face. Hageshi snickers "That smirk will be taken clean off your face, Gotenks was it?" Gotenks nods "Don't you forget it!" Hageshi laughs "Yes, this proves to be most amusing." Trunks stands back up, and takes a few steps back, standing next to Gotenks.   
  
Trunks and Gotenks dash at Hageshi, and the android dashes backwards, forcing them to continue forward. The two of them speed up, reaching Hageshi and drawing their fists back. The android catches both of their hands, but fails to anticipate the kicks that follow, connecting with his ribs on both sides. His grip broken on their fists, they proceed with their punches, connecting with his cheekbones on either side. Hageshi staggers back, raising his palm at the two senshi. Firing a ki blast at them, they split up, darting to either side of the beam. The beam splits, following both of them. They spin, surprised looks over taking their faces as they get hit with the beams. Hageshi disappears, reappearing behind Gotenks. He grabs the small Saiyajin fusion by the shoulders and rams his knee into his back. Gotenks yelps, tearing free of Hageshi's grip and spinning around in mid air, firing a ki blast at him. Hageshi puts his hand out, palm facing the beam, allowing it to collide into the beam. The beam trembles as it hits his hand, then disperses; it's energy raining down onto the senshi. Gotenks lands not too far away, a smirk having overtaken his face once again. Taking a deep breath, he puffs out his cheeks, and spits out a ghost. Moving his head in a semicircular motion, he spits out nine more, all of which make faces at Hageshi, trying to scare him. Hageshi laughs, seeing Gotenks' attack, and seeing Trunks land behind Gotenks. "Most amusing!" Gotenks snickers, then stands at attention, facing the ghosts. The ghosts line up, standing in a military line, carefully spaced out so they don't touch each other. "Alright everybody, sound off!" The ghosts shout out numbers from one to eight, then final two fighting over who gets to be the last one. Gotenks runs over in front of them, just as they get ready to slug each other. "Hey! What do you think your doing?!" They look up at him, then smile and line up, finishing the sound off. Gotenks stands up straight again and points at Hageshi.   
  
"That is your target! Follow battle plan C!" The ghosts murmur amongst themselves, and number 1 looks at him puzzled. "Which plan was that?" Gotenks falls over backwards, his hand clasped to his forehead. Standing back up, Gotenks all but loses his cool. "Just get him!" The ghosts salute, then look at Hageshi again. With twisted looks of glee and playfulness on their faces, they charge at him. Hageshi smirks, watching the spectacle, and moves to guard against the ghosts. The first one reaches him, laughing as he sees Hageshi blocking. "Stupid! We'll blow up when we touch you!" Hageshi chuckles "Thanks for the warning…" he disappears and the ghosts stare wide eyed at the spot where he just was, unable to stop themselves. "We're gonna crash!" Gotenks gawks, then covers his head as the ten ghosts collide and explode. Trunks sighs and shakes his head, then stands up straight in horror, sensing Hageshi behind him. Narrowing his eyes, he spins around, aiming his fist for Hageshi's face. Gotenks looks up, and flips into the air, landing on Hageshi's head with one foot and posing. Hageshi knocks Trunks' hand away, then grabs Gotenks' foot. "Hey!" With a maniacal laugh, Gotenks throws Gotenks into Trunks, the two of them stumbling back together and falling over. Hageshi raises his left hand over his head, a black disk appearing over it. The ground begins to tremble and he looks over his shoulder Vegeta lets out a loud cry, transforming into Super Saiyajin level 4. Hageshi turns, throwing the disk at Vegeta, who ducks under it and kicks it, sending it spinning into the air. Vegeta stands up, narrowing his eyes at the android. "Play time is over…" Hageshi snickers "I beg to differ, Vegeta, we just started this game…" The two of them dash into the air, making contact periodically on their way up. Gotenks and Trunks look up at them, then charge up after them.  
  
  
Okori snarls, stepping into his kick aimed at Gohan's teeth. Gohan moves his head to the side quickly, then jumps forward, punching Okori in the ribs. Gokuo drops out of the air and lands behind Okori, kicking him in the back of the head. The android flips around, firing multiple ki blasts at him, all of which explode as they hit Gokuo. Gohan reaches for his father, and gets backhanded across the jaw by Okori. Okori stands up straight, his hands radiating with black energy. Raising his arms above his head, he rockets straight up into the air. Gokuo and Gohan shake their head, getting rid of all manners of stun, and look up at him. The ground under Gokuo's feet explodes as he flies into the air, leaving a large trail of ki behind him as he charges towards Okori. Okori laughs then thrusts his hands downwards, firing a large black ki beam at him. Gokuo snarls, charging into the beam, a circular field of ki appearing around him in a large circle. The beam diverts around him, heading down towards Gohan. Gohan looks up, then thrusts his arms forward, a large golden ki beam shooting from his hand, crashing with Okori's beam. Gokuo slows down, now caught in the center of a ki battle between the two beams. He extends his arms and legs out in an 'X', letting out a loud cry. The ki field around him expands, letting out a loud 'boom' as it does so. Both beams divert, careening straight into the air. Hageshi arches an eyebrow, then dashes at Gokuo with his fist drawn back. Gohan stares up at the two of them, then rockets up to intercept Okori. Gokuo disappears as Okori reaches him, leaving the android heading towards Gohan. Gohan smirks, punching Okori in the chin quickly, using both hands in rapid succession. Okori flips over 360 degrees in the air, and brings his foot up into Gohan's chin. Gohan spits out a tooth as blood sprays from his mouth. Gohan snarls, narrowing his eyes. "You'll pay for that kisama…" Okori snickers, then appears behind him, grabbing him in a bear hug. "I'm sure I will…" Gohan growls trying to wrench himself free of the androids grasp.  
  
Gokuo appears behind Okori, arching his leg through the air in a crescent, his foot hooking Okori's face. Okori growls, managing to keep his grip on Gohan, weathering the kick. Turning his head to the side, looking at Gokuo out of the corner of his eye, he tightens his grip on Gohan, causing the young Saiyajin to cry out in pain. Gokuo trembles momentarily, then moves his arms in blurs, his fists connecting with Okori's spine. Finally loosening his grip, Gohan slips out from Okori's arms and spins around, doing the same as his father. Okori screams angrily, then disappears, causing father and son's fists to collide. Gohan pulls his hand back, not saying anything about it, and looks around for Okori. Gokuo rockets into the air as Okori appears. Okori's eyebrows draw themselves down as he narrows his eyes at Gokuo. Gokuo swings his fist at the android, but Okori moves to the side, and slams his fist into Gokuo's jaw, sending the Saiyajin hurtling to the ground. Gohan moves to catch his father and looks up as Okori fires a black beam at the two of them. "Kuso!" The beam explodes around them, forcing them into the ground. Okori snickers, wiping sweat from his forehead. Gokuo pushes himself to his feet, and Okori glares at him. 'He should be dead by now…not to mention his annoying son…' Gokuo glares back at Okori, then disappears. Reappearing behind Okori, Gokuo slams his fist into the back of his head, then flips over and drops his heel onto Okori's back, sending the android towards the ground, where Gohan is waiting. Kicking the android in the face as he falls, Gohan moves quickly and stops Okori's fall by embedding his fist into the androids abdomen, letting out a metallic clang in the process. Okori's eyes tremble as he's thrown to the floor. Gokuo floats down next to Gohan, his eyes still on Okori. Okori gets to his feet slowly, staring at the two of them, panting. Trembling with rage, Okori throws his arms out to the sides, and explosion following his actions. Gokuo and Gohan shield their faces as Okori dashes at the two of them at break neck speed, his eyes reflecting the rage in his heart.  
  
  
Kichigai's eyes glow a bright red as he charges at Piccolo. Having just began to stand up; Piccolo stares wide eyed at him. Ramming into the Namek sei-jin with his shoulder, Kichigai uses his weight and his speed to add force to the impact, sending Piccolo sprawling helplessly backwards, past Tien, who's holding his hands in a triangle in front of him. Kichigai arches an eyebrow and watches as Tien uses his Shin-kiko ho, which drains Tien when he uses it. The android takes three hesitant steps back as the light cascades around him, pain shooting through his body and at the same time blinding him. Tien uses the technique again, forcing Kichigai to one knee. Panting, Tien wipes sweat from his forehead and dashes at Kichigai before he has time to recover. Looking up just as Tien's fists make rapid contact with his face, Kichigai falls onto his back, leaving Tien to lunge after him. Kicking outward with his legs, the android sends Tien flipping through the air in an arc, ultimately sending him through the last remaining wall. Kichigai stands up and raises one hand in either direction to his left and right, firing a ki beam from each hand. The beams shoot forward, one heading for Tien, and the other heading for Piccolo. Piccolo screams angrily and swats the beam aside, Kichigai gawks at him, not knowing that Piccolo had attained so much power. Piccolo snarls, his teeth glistening in the sunlight, and powers up again, his aura blasting a crater in the ground and sending ripples of power through the air. Kichigai shields his face as the waves of energy come towards him, but they burn into him in spite of his efforts. Piccolo appears behind him, leaving the android to turn his head in surprise as he kicks his legs out from under him, and quickly sends him into the air with a follow up kick. Raising a nailed hand towards the android, Piccolo smirks as a large ki beam shoots from his hand and towards Kichigai. Kichigai rights himself in the air, and looks wide eyed at the beam shooting towards him. "Masaka!" The beam crashes into him with a tremendous force, and an enormous explosion. Piccolo ducks to the ground, covering his head as the beam explodes, and looks over at Tien, who's doing the same. The explosion subsides and Piccolo and Tien stand up, staring into the smoke as it disperses. The looks of shock on their faces cannot be concealed by any means of technology as they see Kichigai floating in the same spot he was in, with an angry look upon his face. Floating down to the ground once again, Kichigai stares straight at Piccolo. "I don't know how you got so much power at your disposal, Namek, but now it is time for me to make your soul shudder with my might…" Piccolo shakes his head, getting rid of the shocked look on his face and replacing it with a look of anger and hatred. Tien takes his place beside Piccolo as Kichigai bears down on the two of them.  
  
Jumping to either side of the charging android, Tien and Piccolo both spin around in the air and fire ki beams. Kichigai disappears, leaving the beams to explode on the ground. Searching for the android, they fail to notice the orb of power swelling up in the crater from Piccolo's power up. They two of them look over at the orb at the same time, and fire ki beams into it. The orb absorbs their ki and grows in size. Kichigai floats up out of the crater, holding the growing orb above his head in his right hand. "I have no more time for you…" Kichigai hurls the ball at the two of them at high speed, leaving them little time to dodge. The two of them look at each other and nod, then simultaneously charge into the orb with their hands radiating with their own ki. Kichigai watches as they do so, and begins laughing. His laughing is cut short when the ball is pushed back towards him and explodes. The explosion shakes the entire area, all three fighters being caught in its merciless path. The explosion expands greatly before finally dispersing into smoke, which lingers only momentarily as the wind picks up. The smoke clears, revealing Tien, Piccolo, and Kichigai all sprawled out on the ground. Kichigai trembles as he attempts to stand, but falls back down. Piccolo's eyes are shut, and his breathing is heavy as green blood flows from his mouth and his side. There's a large hole in his right shoulder, which is currently being filled by a sharp rock. Tien lays face down on the ground, blood filling in a pool under him, however his body still trembles up and down with his shaky breath. Kichigai coughs out a spray of blood as his head falls onto a pile of rubble underneath him. "Kuso…"  
  
  
The senshi all look to the side as a huge explosion rocks the area. Vegeta shakes his head, paying no further attention to it, and looks back at Hageshi. Hageshi's eyes are already back on him as well, and the two of them begin trading blows once again. Trunks and Gotenks continue to watch the spectacle. "That's where Tien and Piccolo were fighting…" Gotenks nods his head slowly. "Yeah, but we have no time to help them…" Trunks nods and dashes back at Hageshi. Hageshi looks at the Mirai Saiyajin coming towards him and greets him with an axe kick to the back of his neck. Trunks falls to the ground, and flips off it, coming back towards Hageshi. Hageshi, having his hands full with Vegeta, gets pummelled by the two Saiyajins. Gotenks floats in the air behind and above him, smirking. "Super Gotenks' Shine Shine Missile!" Gotenks moves his hands back and forth, firing hundreds of little ki blasts towards Hageshi. Vegeta and Trunks dart to the side as the blasts hit Hageshi, and the android screams in rage. Gotenks stops and rubs his chin with an arrogant smile. Vegeta scowls, and dashes back towards where Hageshi was in the smoke, and doesn't find him. "Kuso…" Vegeta looks up as Hageshi appears behind Gotenks and backhands him in the back of the head, causing the young fusion to fall to the floor, and split apart into Goten and Trunks. Mirai no Trunks holds his hands out towards Hageshi, firing his burning attack. Hageshi darts to the side evading the beam, and flies right into Vegeta's awaiting arms. The Saiyajin Prince embeds his knee into Hageshi's side, causing the android to growl and grabs his wrist. Flipping Vegeta over his back, Hageshi fires a ki ball into Vegeta's chest, which carries him across the lot before it finally explodes. Mirai no Trunks trembles with rage as his aura flares up to impossible heights. Hageshi blinks as Trunks appears immediately in front of him and uses a technique unknown to the android.  
  
An impossibly large orb of white ki surrounds Hageshi and Mirai no Trunks, and spreads outwards, enveloping Vegeta and the two chibi Saiyajins as well. The orb explodes, leaving the senshi to scream in pain. Vegeta curses under his breath as he dashes over to Goten and Trunks, shielding them from any further pain. 'I'm going soft' he thinks as another waves of pain hits him. Mirai no Trunks falls to the ground amidst his own attack, leaving Hageshi in the air in shock. Hageshi's left arm begins to burn of in small pieces, and finally disintegrates completely. The white orb disappears as Mirai no Trunks loses consciousness. Hageshi floats down to the ground slowly, staring gape mouthed at the Z Senshi before him. Taking one step forward, Hageshi falls onto his face. Trunks' eyes flutter open, and he sees his father over his and Goten, bleeding from several unseen wounds, several of them internal. He smiles to himself, then passes out again. Vegeta rolls onto his side, breathing heavily. "K…kuso… what the hell was that?" Vegeta's eyes roll up in his head momentarily as he fights for consciousness. He looks over at Goten and Trunks next to him, half dead, and then looks over to Mirai no Trunks, who's not too far away. His head swimming and his mind threatening to shut down, he looks at Hageshi, seeing the android lying in a pool of blood with his left arm missing. He snickers, which forces blood out of his mouth and causes him to cough. 'Kuso…' Vegeta's head lolls back and his eyes force themselves shut. The five of them lay unconscious on the field of battle, blood around each of them.  
  
  
The sky, now dark with smoke and clouds, shudders violently at the fighting on the ground. Lightning strikes in the distance, and rain begins to fall in torrents. Not caring about the weather, Gokuo and Gohan both grab Okori and fly with him towards the ground. Letting go at the last moment, they stop in the air, sending the android headfirst into the earth. Oblivious to the fact that the rest of the fighting has come to a stop, the three of them continue. Okori jumps to his feet as Gohan lands next to him. The two of them trade blows and Okori smirks as he catches Gohan's arm and pulls him towards him. Caught off guard, Gohan stumbles forward. Okori yells loudly and thrusts his fist into Gohan's abdomen, which penetrates his flesh and comes out the other side of his body. Lightning strikes again, highlighting the features of the two of them. Gokuo's face contorts with rage and he dashes at Okori, leaving streaks behind him. Okori withdraws his fist and Gohan drops to the ground, blood gushing from the hole in his stomach, and trickling from his mouth. Gokuo reaches Okori and begins attacking him relentlessly. Okori, wide eyed at the rage of Gokuo, does his best to block. Circumventing the androids guard, Gokuo slams his fist into the side of Okori's head. The android spins from the impact, and then gets Gokuo's heel dropped onto his spine. Falling to the ground Okori spits out blood. Gokuo holds his hands at his sides, creating a ki ball between them. Okori jumps to his feet and flips around, landing behind Gokuo and pushing him upwards with tremendous strength. Gokuo loses the ki he was powering up and spins around to face Okori. The two of them stare at each other, each with a respective amount of hatred for the other. "You bastard…you'll pay for what you've done to my son…" Okori smirks. "If it means so much to you, I'll send you to meet him…" Gokuo's face begins to twitch and his power explodes around him violently. Okori watches wide eyed and gape mouthed as Gokuo's aura flares up and envelops him.   
  
Okori's eyes radiate with energy, some of which spills outwards. He holds his hands at his sides with his fists clenched. His aura radiates black around him, contesting with Gokuo's aura. His own aura explodes around him, growing greatly. The two senshi's aura's contest with the other's, growing greatly. Gokuo screams angrily, and Okori's aura shatters, the energy in it coming down with the rain. Gokuo holds his arms at his sides, forming a ki ball between them once again. Okori holds his arms over his head, his hands radiating black with his ki. The two of them begin collecting energy, the power stored up in their arms amassing to an extreme high. Sweeping his arms forward, Gokuo fires his Kamehameha with a loud yell, as Okori thrusts his arms forward, firing a large black beam to meet it. The beams collide, creating violent feedback from the point of collision. Lightning strikes the beams as they contest one another. The beams double in size as each fighter pours more energy into their attack. With ki radiating off of the beams themselves, they continue pushing each other back and forth. The clouds above Gokuo and Okori begin to swirl together in a turbulent vortex. Lightning shoots down from the clouds and strikes the beams once again, causing the two warriors to strain, as it seems that nature itself is intervening in the battle. The beams explode oddly, the energy of the two warriors mixing into an amalgam of ki. The explosion from the amalgamated ki envelops the two warriors, and spreads, enveloping also the rest of the senshi around them. A crater forms under the explosion, deepening ad widening, taking in the fighters from the surrounding area's as well. The rain falls more violently as Gokuo lay with his back against a large rock. The three androids lay in the crater as well as the Z Senshi. All of them lay unconscious, Gokuo, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, Tien, and Mirai no Trunks. The fist size hole off-center in Gohan's abdomen continues to bleed profusely. The rain begins to slowly fill the crater, a pool of water forming at the bottom. The pool isn't simply water…it's mixed with blood…  
  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED  



End file.
